Snow On The Sahara
by DesertLily7
Summary: "And if we burn away, I'll pray the skies above for snow to fall on the Sahara." ShikaTema AU.
1. Chapter 1

" **Snow on The Sahara"**

 _ **Ia berada di sini, dalam situasi seperti ini karena dulu seseorang pernah berkata kepadanya bahwa hendaknya kau melakukan apapun demi sesuatu yang kau cintai. Apapun, meski hal itu sesulit meminta salju turun di gurun Sahara.**_

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Alternate Universe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter I**

Hari ini matahari bersinar terik seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tak ada yang berani menutupi kegagahan sang surya di negeri ini, tidak kumpulan awan kelabu sekalipun. Naif rasanya jika seseorang berharap akan disambut dengan suhu yang sejuk serta angin sepoi yang berhembus tanpa membawa partikel-partikel pasir yang menyesakkan dada ketika ia bangun di pagi hari. Suhu yang panas, langit yang biru, hamparan pasir yang membentang seluas lautan adalah tiga dari sedikit hal yang bisa terpatri di benak orang tentang negeri ini. Sunagakure namanya. Sebuah negeri yang terletak di negara Angin yang memiliki nama _"Negeri Pasir"_ sebagai julukan. Julukan yang sangat tepat mengingat pasir adalah benda yang mengisi lebih dari separuh datarannya. Entah siapa yang pertama kali menjadikan tanah ini menjadi tempat tinggal manusia. Para pendatang pasti butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk bisa beradaptasi dengan kondisi seperti ini. Ajaibnya tubuh manusia, mereka yang dari lahir, atau setidaknya sudah cukup lama menetap di sini bertahan. Tidak hanya bertahan hidup dalam makna tidak kehilangan nyawa, tapi juga bertahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan umpatan setiap hari karena cuaca yang sepanas bara. Mereka menjalani aktivitas seperti biasa, tidak peduli dengan suhu yang panas yang seakan bisa melelehkan kulit mereka. Mengumpat bukanlah hal yang biasa orang-orang Suna lakukan di siang hari, kecuali satu orang.

"Hah, panas sekali," ucap laki-laki yang sedari tadi duduk di balkon rumahnya. "Kenapa tidak sekalian neraka saja yang diturunkan ke bumi?" ia masih melanjutkan umpatannya.

"Merepotkan," kata-kata itu keluar lagi untuk yang keseribu kalinya hari ini.

Laki-laki itu duduk dengan melandaikan badannya. Kaki dijulurkan panjang-panjang ke depan. Kedua tangan berada di bawah kepala. Tubuh hanya terbungkus singlet dan celana panjang bahan. Rambut hitam legam sebahu dikuncir tinggi ke atas. Semua rincian tadi mungkin ada sebagai kompensasi tingginya suhu lingkungan yang tubuhnya hadapi, kecuali rambut. Ia hampir selalu mengenakan rambutnya seperti itu.

Matanya menatap ke pemandangan biru di atasnya. Sudah hampir pukul tiga sore. Belum ada juga dilihatnya kumpulan awan berarak. Penampakan mereka hanya berwujud garis-garis putih seperti helaian halus kapas yang ditarik. Tidak menarik baginya.

Ia menghela nafas lagi. Tubuhnya terasa letih sekalipun ia bisa dibilang belum melakukan apa-apa sedari pagi. Belum ada aktivitas yang benar-benar menguras tenaganya hari ini. Entah memang letih atau dehidrasi, yang jelas keringat yang sudah berliter keluar dari tubuhnya dari tadi bisa menjadi salah satu penyebabnya.

Sayup-sayup dari kamarnya terdengar bunyi kipas angin yang berputar ke seluruh arah ruangan, berharap bisa memberikan sedikit kesejukan bagi siapapun di dalamnya. Kipas angin itu dibiarkan hidup sedari tadi sekalipun sang empunya tidak sedang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Si pemilik ruangan masih saja sibuk dengan pikirannya sambil terus menatap langit di atasnya. Matanya menerawang jauh seakan pandangannya bisa menembus angkasa, melihat benda-benda yang ada di balik hamparan biru. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sampai seseorang di luar kamar butuh beberapa kali mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni tersebut untuk mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata.

Bunyi ketukan itu berhenti ketika ia baru saja memasang niat untuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Mungkin saja seseorang di luar sana sudah menyerah dan memilih pergi.

Namun, sudah terlambat, posisi nyamannya sudah terlanjur berubah. Lagipula punggungunya sudah mulai terasa pegal akibat duduk dengan posisi seperti tadi dalam waktu lama. Ia tidak akan melanjutkan duduknya. Kakinya ia gerakkan menuju pintu kamar meskipun bunyi ketukan sudah sirna kira-kira tiga puluh detik lamanya.

Ia membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang gadis belia. Gadis berambut cokelat tersebut membungkuk padanya yang hanya dibalasnya dengan anggukan. Di tangan gadis itu terdapat kotak hitam berbentuk persegi panjang. Sang pria menatap malas kotak tersebut.

"Ini, Tuan, segala perlengkapan untuk nanti malam," kata si gadis.

"Hn," jawabnya sambil mengambil kotak tersebut. Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih.

Menyadari kehadirannya sudah tidak diinginkan lagi, sang gadis cepat-cepat membungkuk lalu mengucapkan kata permisi pada pria bertubuh jangkung tersebut. Lagi-lagi si pria hanya menampilkan wajah datar sambil menutup pintu.

Tubuhnya balik kanan dan berjalan ke arah kasur. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Dibukanya kotak tadi dengan tangan kanan. Tatapan malasnya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika iris cokelat itu melihat isi kotak yang sekarang ada di atas pelukannya.

Kemeja putih, jas hitam, dasi berbentuk kupu-kupu dan sepasang sepatu hitam yang mengkilat adalah isi kotak tersebut.

"Merepotkan."

Kata itu lagi.

Ia menutup lalu meletakkan kotak tadi sekonyong-konyong ke meja yang ada di samping tempat tidur. Tubuhnya yang tadi dalam posisi duduk ia baringkan. Tangannya, seperti biasa, berada di belakang kepala. Matanya, seperti tadi, menatap ke atas. Hanya saja bukan warna biru lagi yang ia lihat, melainkan cokelat kayu. Bola mata itu kembali menerawang.

Lima belas menit sudah ia berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kipas angin tadi masih berputar, tapi tetap saja peluh mulai ia rasakan menumpuk di punggungnya.

Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum memutuskan untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk kembali. Ditatapnya sebentar kotak hitam tadi sebelum tubuhnya ia berdirikan dan melangkah menuju cermin kecil di samping lemari.

Ia menatap pantulan bayangannya sendiri di benda itu beberapa detik saja. Hanya sekejap karena memang bukan itu tujuannya. Tangannya ia gerakkan menggeser bagian kaca, mendapati secarik kertas yang terselip di bingkai cermin. Ia mengambil kertas tersebut, memasang kacanya kembali dan kemudian bergerak menuju tempat tidur.

Lagi-lagi ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di sana. Dibukanya kertas yang terlipat tersebut lalu kemudian membaca isinya.

Ada sekian kalimat dan beberapa angka tertera di kertas tersebut.

Matanya kembali menerawang, kali ini ke arah depan, setelah ia selesai membaca isi kertas tersebut. Entah memang dibacanya atau ditatapnya saja, mengingat ini sudah yang kesebelas kali ia lihat tulisan-tulisan di kertas kekuningan sejak kertas tersebut berada di tangannya, kurang dari tiga bulan yang lalu.

Ia letakkan kembali kertas tersebut di tempatnya biasa menetap sebelum tangannya bergerak ke arah meja, mengambil sesuatu.

Kepulan asap ia keluarkan bersamaan dengan helaan nafasnya yang panjang. Ia menghembuskan asap pertama dari rokoknya yang ketujuh hari ini sebelum kakinya ia seret untuk kembali ke balkon.

.

.

.

Salah satu hal yang menarik dari sebuah negeri gurun adalah perbedaan suhu yang terbilang jauh antara siang dan malam hari. Jika siang kau bisa mati kepanasan, malamnya kau bisa menggigil kedinginan. Udara malam di negeri pasir terasa menusuk sampai ke tulang. Untuk alasan itulah pria ini memakai sebuah mantel panjang yang bisa mendekap tubuhnya dari dinginnya malam.

Ia memainkan pemantik api berwarna perak tersebut di tangannya. Membuka, lalu menutupnya. Begitu seterusnya sampai jempolnya terasa pegal. Sang supir hanya bisa menatap pria melalui kaca di atas kepalanya. Hanya ada bunyi pemantik api yang dimainkan serta suara mesin mobil yang sedang berjalan di jalanan Suna yang tidak datar yang menyapa indera pendengaran. Kalimat terakhir yang terdengar dari orang di dalam mobil itu adalah tempat tujuan si pria berambut hitam. Sang pria yang sepertinya mulai bosan, atau memang sudah dari tadi bosan, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke luar jendela, melihat jalanan Suna yang tidak terlalu gemerlap. Beberapa orang didapatkannya berlalu lalang. Tak lama setelah ia menghadapkan kepalanya ke jendela, dilihatnya tembok tinggi yang berdiri kokoh melintang membatasi negeri tersebut dengan daerah lain. Di atas tembok yang panjangnya kurang lebih dua kilometer itu ia melihat para tentara yang siap siaga jika sewaktu-waktu hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela, sepintas terukir senyum di wajahnya. Bukan, itu bukan senyum bahagia. Senyum itu lebih tepatnya mewakili ironi-ironi yang berlalu lalang di kepalanya, di kehidupannya.

Ia menundukkan pandangan, menatap pemantik api yang masih berada di tangan kanannya. Tangannya baru saja akan tergerak untuk membuka pemantik tersebut kembali ketika suara sang supir menarik atensinya.

"Sudah sampai, Tuan," kata pria paruh baya tersebut.

Pandangannya beralih ke luar jendela lagi untuk sesaat, mendapati sebuah gedung besar sewarna pasir sudah berada di sebelah kanannya.

Ia mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari sakunya, memberinya kepada sang supir, lalu membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

Ia tatap saja gedung di depannya untuk beberapa detik sebelum langkah kakinya membawanya menuju ke dalam gedung tersebut.

.

.

.

Ia disambut oleh beberapa pelayan berseragam formal di depan pintu. Tangan mereka menjulur ke arahnya, menawarkannya untuk membuka mantel dan menitipkannya pada mereka sampai acara di dalam sana selesai. Ia menurut. Barulah tampak sosoknya yang mengenakan semua perlengkapan yang ada di dalam kotak hitam yang diberikan oleh pelayan di rumahnya tadi sore.

Ia menegapkan posturnya. Jika sudah seperti ini, ia terlihat hampir sempurna. Badan yang tinggi dan kokoh, kulit putih yang sedikit kecokelatan akibat matahari Suna, tatapan tajam dan irisnya yang berwarna cokelat terang, pakaian yang rapi layaknya bangsawan serta mimik muka yang serius bisa membuat beberapa wanita sejenak mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepadanya sejak ia mulai melangkah memasuki kerumunan.

Sayangnya, hanya sekali dalam seribu tahun ia seperti ini.

Dalam hati ia tetap mengucapkan kata favoritnya berulang-ulang.

 _Merepotkan._

Ia teruskan langkahnya melewati tatapan nakal beberapa wanita di hadapannya. Ia tidak tahu harus kemana, mencari siapa. Hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan adalah pergi ke pojok ruangan, mengambil minuman lalu bersandar ke dinding sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya.

Semua laki-laki berpakaian kurang lebih sama seperti dirinya. Terbungkus kemeja dan jas ditambah dengan dasi yang menambah kesan formal. Sedangkan para wanita memakai gaun-gaun mewah beraneka warna. Beberapa tidak segan memamerkan bagian-bagian berharga dari tubuh mereka, beberapa lagi tetap terlihat sopan meskipun dibalut gaun pesta.

Dia terjebak.

Tentu saja dia terjebak. Ia benci pesta. Ia benci situasi hura-hura. Ia benci sekumpulan manusia yang membicarakan hal-hal tidak berguna yang tidak terlepas dari basa-basi.

Ia terus merutuki dirinya yang seharusnya berada di rumah sekarang.

Ia teguk minumannya sampai habis. Ia membalikkan badannya, bergerak untuk mengambil gelas kaca lain yang berisi cairan yang sama dengan gelas tadi. Namun, ia tidak perlu lagi melanjutkan langkahnya menuju meja.

Karena di hadapannya sudah berdiri seorang pria yang menyodorkan gelas yang baru saja akan diambilnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia memperlihatkan senyumnya malam itu.

"Tuan Shirogane," sapa pria kekar berambut cokelat di hadapannya sambil membungkuk.

Ia membalas sapaan setelah terlebih dahulu juga membungkuk. "Tuan Sabaku," ucapnya sebelum mengambil gelas di tangan pria itu, "dan terima kasih," katanya sambil mengangkat gelas tersebut.

"Terima kasih sudah datang. Senang melihat Anda malam ini," kata pria bermarga Sabaku.

"Sudah seharusnya saya datang," ia berkata sambil sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, melihat beberapa orang tamu pesta. "Sebuah kehormatan bagi saya diundang oleh keluarga Sabaku untuk menghadiri pesta," lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu nikmati pestanya, Tuan Shirogane. Semoga Anda senang," balas lawan bicaranya.

Ia tersenyum sebelum berkata "Shikamaru saja. Saya bukan bangsawan seperti kebanyakan orang di sini, Tuan Sabaku."

Bukan masalah bangsawan atau tidak bangsawan. Ini masalah tata krama. Dasar, Nanas bodoh.

Pria Sabaku terkekeh mendengar pernyataan orang yang bernama Shikamaru tersebut.

"Kalau begitu Anda harusnya juga memanggil saya dengan panggilan Kankuro saja," ucapnya di sela tawanya.

"Baiklah, Tuan Kankuro."

"Hilangkan kata _Tuan_ -nya."

"Baiklah," ia tersenyum kikuk.

"Anda tahu kenapa Anda bisa berada di sini?" tanya Kankuro sambil memajukan wajahnya. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, kami sangat menghargai Anda sebagai salah satu orang yang berpengaruh, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya saya bilang, yang akan berpengaruh di Suna. Jika bukan karena itu, Anda tidak akan ada di sini malam ini."

"Saya harap saya tidak mengecewakan Anda, Tuan Kankuro," balas Shikamaru sopan.

Si Sabaku terkekeh lagi. Apanya yang lucu, pikir Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah, terserah kau saja," katanya. Shikamaru hanya membalas dengan kekehan kecil sebelum meneguk minumannya.

Hening sejenak meliputi dua lelaki tersebut. Si pria berkuncir sepertinya tidak sedang tertarik untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan. Ada sesuatu dari pria tersebut yang tidak disukainya. Pria itu, pikirnya, terlihat seperti tipe orang yang banyak bicara, dan sialnya, Shikamaru adalah tipe orang yang berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak terlibat dengan orang-orang seperti itu.

Karena itu ia menyadari bahwa keheningan di antara mereka berdua tidak akan bertahan lama. Tepat di saat ia ingin mencari alasan untuk lenyap dari hadapan pria tersebut, sebuah suara terlebih dahulu menyelamatkannya.

"Hadirin sekalian, beri penghormatan tertinggi kalian untuk Tuan Kazekage," kata seseorang di lantai dua dengan menggunakan mikrofon.

Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar setelahnya. Suara telapak tangan yang beradu berganti hening saat lelaki berkepala merah mulai menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. Semua tamu pesta tampak membungkuk memberikan penghormatan.

Shikamaru melakukan hal yang sama. Saat ia tahu orang-orang di depannya kembali berdiri tegap, saat itu pula ia melihat sang Kazekage sudah berdiri di lantai yang sama dengan para undangan.

Ia juga kembali menegapkan badannya.

Pria Sabaku yang tadinya berdiri di hadapannya dengan cepat pamit lalu melangkah menuju tempat sang Kazekage berdiri.

Kazekage yang tidak lain adalah adiknya.

Kazekage. Pemegang tampuk kepemimpinan negeri Sunagakure. Yang menjadi pusat atensi orang-orang saat ini adalah Kazekage kelima sekaligus Kazekage termuda dalam sejarah Suna.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Akhirnya ia selamat dari racauan pria tadi sebelum dirinya terpaksa harus berpura-pura akan ke toilet.

Ia melihat barisan petinggi-petinggi Suna. Ada dua baris. Baris kedua jelas saja diisi oleh para tetua dan penasehat. Baris pertama, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, diisi oleh Sabaku bersaudara.

Ada sang Kazekage sendiri tentunya. Pria berambut merah itu berdiri di tengah. Di samping pria itu berdiri kedua kakaknya. Pria berambut cokelat yang baru saja mengobrol dengan Shikamaru, dan satu lagi, perempuan berambut pirang. Shikamaru tidak tau persis siapa yang anak sulung.

Tiga saudara kandung, tiga warna rambut yang berbeda. Hebat, pikir Shikamaru.

Tidak seperti Kankuro, kedua saudaranya terlihat cukup pendiam. Aura mereka tidak seheboh Kankuro. Mereka setia memasang wajah datar daripada melemparkan senyum mereka kepada para tamu.

Tidak seperti Kankuro juga, dua saudaranya yang lain terlihat lebih...enak dipandang.

Jika ada _survey_ mengenai siapa laki-laki yang paling diidamkan wanita se-Suna, hasil paling tinggi pasti diraih oleh sang Kazekage.

Usianya yang masih muda, wajahnya yang berwibawa serta pembawaannya yang tenang adalah beberapa dari seribu alasan mengapa wanita bisa tergila-gila padanya.

Sedangkan si perempuan di sisi kanan Kazekage, yang surai emasnya dibiarkan menggantung sepanjang bahu serta mata hijaunya yang tajam memancarkan karakternya yang mungkin, pikir Shikamaru, sedikit keras. Namun, Shikamaru tidak memungkiri mata itu bisa membius siapa saja yang menatapnya. Belum lagi wajah cantiknya yang bisa membuat lelaki manapaun terpana.

Shikamaru menunduk ketika tersadar ia terlarut dalam pikirannya. Ia meneguk sisa minumannya sampai habis dan meletakkan gelas kosong tersebut ke tempatnya semula. Jasnya ia rapikan dan ia maju beberapa langkah, bersiap untuk mendengarkan sambutan dari sang pemimpin Suna.

Seperti kata sambutan seorang pemimpin pada umumnya, lontaran deretan kalimat basa-basi membutuhkan waktu tidak kurang dari sepuluh menit. Shikamaru hampir saja menguap lebar-lebar jika ia tidak pandai-pandai mengingatkan dirinya kalau ini bukan di rumah.

Kalimat-kalimat berikutnya hampir sama sekali tidak didengarkan oleh Shikamaru sampai akhirnya ia tersadar bahwa sang Kazekage sudah menyebutkan namanya sebanyak dua kali.

"...dengan ini saya ucapkan selamat datang di pasukan elit Sunagakure, dan terima kasih atas kinerja Anda yang luar biasa selama dua bulan terakhir. Berkat Anda, pasukan Otogakure menarik serangan mereka dari perbatasan Suna," ucap Kazekage dengan penuh hormat sambil menatap pria berkuncir tinggi yang baru saja kembali dari dunia lain.

Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dipikirkan Shikamaru saat ini selain memberikan penghormatannya ke arah Kazekage dengan membungkukkan badan.

Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan itu saat semua mata tertuju pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru melemparkan senyumannya pada semua orang yang ada di sana, masih belum sepenuhnya mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Sambutanpun selesai dan ditutup dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari semua tamu. Sang Kazekage dan dua orang Sabaku lainnya duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Para undangan kembali menikmati pesta, meneguk minuman dan mencicipi makan mahal ala istana, mengobrol hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak penting, atau berkelakar, tapi tidak bisa sepenuhnya dibilang berkelakar, karena sangat penuh dengan unsur tata krama dan tetek bengeknya.

Shikamaru tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Membalas sapaan orang-orang dan memandang beberapa orang tertentu dari kejauhan. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengobrol sebelum orang lain yang memulai pembicaraan dengannya. Pesta ini begitu merepotkan baginya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Ia hampir mengumpat lagi dalam hati ketika mendapati siapa orang tersebut.

"Kazekage dan kakak saya ingin mengobrol dengan Anda," kata orang itu dengan senyuman.

Oh, Shikamaru tahu sekarang. Si wanita pirang adalah yang tertua di antara tiga Sabaku.

Shikamaru hanya bisa mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Kankuro pelan. Ia sedikit bersyukur, setidaknya bukan pria ini lagi yang ingin mengobrol dengannya, pikirnya.

Jika ia disuruh memilih, ia lebih suka berpura-pura menjadi orang sopan yang menjawab satu pertanyaan dengan satu jawaban daripada berpura-pura tertawa menikmati selera humor yang disajikan lawan bicaranya.

Iapun sampai di depan Kazekage, ia membungkuk sebelum menyapa.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan Kazekage. Terima kasih atas pestanya," ucapnya basa-basi.

"Terima kasih sudah hadir, Tuan Shirogane," balas si rambut merah tak kalah sopan.

"Selamat malam..." ada jeda satu detik di sana sebelum "Nyonya," sapanya pada kakak perempuan Kazekage.

Ia hampir lupa dan hampir saja memanggilnya dengan sapaan _Nona,_ ketika dilihatnya seorang laki-laki datang mendekap tangan wanita pirang itu dari samping.

Hampir saja, pikirnya. Dia sudah punya suami.

"Selamat malam, Tuan," lanjutnya menyapa suami si pirang.

Yang disapa balas dengan membungkuk.

Tanpa disangka, wanita pirang itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Saya mungkin tidak seterkenal adik-adik saya. Saya Temari, dan ini suami saya, Tuan Daimaru," ucapnya dengan nada datar, mengkhianati garis wajahnya yang sedikit angkuh.

Sekilas Shikamaru menatap mata hijau itu, ada kilatan di sana.

Shikamaru menyambut uluran tangan itu satu per satu, balik memperkenalkan diri.

"Shirogane," ucapnya. "Shikamaru Shirogane."

Ia menyebutkan nama lengkapnya.

Walaupun dia tahu orang-orang di depannya akan tetap memanggilnya dengan nama marganya, terkecuali Kankuro.

Pembicaraan berlanjut. Topiknya tidak jauh-jauh dari strategi perang. Bagaimana rencana Shikamaru selanjutnya dalam menghadap musuh, bagaimana Shikamaru bisa dengan mudahnya membuat panik pasukan Otogakure setelah dua tahun belakangan bersikukuh di perbatasan, hal-hal semacam itu sudah pasti menjadi topik utama pembicaraan mereka yang sesekali diselingi oleh lelucon Kankuro, yang juga tidak jauh-jauh dari perang.

Setidaknya ada dua dua orang yang benar-benar fokus dengan pembicaraan ini. Shikamaru, dan Kazekage kelima. Selebihnya, Shikamaru pikir, hanya berpura-pura menikmati.

Siapa yang mau membicarakan perang di tengah pesta?

Jika Kankuro dan Daimaru tetap memasang tampang serius saat mendengarkan pembicaraan membosankan ini, maka tidak begitu halnya dengan Temari.

Dari sudut matanya Shikamaru bisa melihat wanita pirang ini sudah lebih dari sekadar bosan sehingga ia berulang kali menolehkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Anda, Nyonya?" Shikamaru tiba-tiba bertanya.

Yang ditanya langsung mengalihkan kembali pandangannya yang sedari tadi terpaku pada kerumunan tamu di pesta.

Shikamaru tersenyum dalam hati melihat mimik wajah si pirang. Tidak ingin lebih jauh mengerjai wanita itu, ia memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Anda, Nyonya...apa yang akan Anda lakukan jika perang berakhir?"

Si wanita itu tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu menatap iris cokelat pria berambut hitam.

"Saya akan punya anak," jawaban yang membuat Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya.

"Saya tidak mau anak saya tumbuh besar dan terbiasa dengan perang," lanjutnya.

Temari mengambil jeda sedikit sebelum melanjutkan.

"Untuk itu saya berharap pada Anda, Tuan Shirogane..." ia menatap pria itu dalam.

"...akhiri perang ini. Saya melihat harapan ada pada Anda," sambungnya.

Shikamaru terdiam dan balik membalas tatapan itu. Hanya sejenak.

Lalu ia memberikan senyumannya kepada kakak sulung Kazekage tersebut.

Malam itu ia habiskan dengan memandang si sulung Sabaku dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Udara Sunagakure menjelma menjadi paku yang menusuk-nusuk kulit.

Kesadarannya sedikit terganggu akibat ia meminum banyak minuman anggur di pesta tadi. Ia bersyukur bisa sampai di rumah dengan selamat.

Shikamaru disambut oleh pelayannya di depan pintu. Ia menghamburkan sekenanya mantel yang dikenakannya dari tadi ke arah si pelayan berambut cokelat. Ia tidak lagi mendengarkan kata-kata yang diucapkan pelayan tersebut kepadanya.

Dengan kantuk yang sangat berat, badannya mulai terhuyung, ia hendak berjalan cepat-cepat menuju kamarnya di lantai dua saat dilihatnya sosok yang tidak asing baginya sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Sosok itu memiliki rambut yang warnanya sama persis dengan warna pemantik api kesayangannya.

Shikamaru tertegun ketiga sosok itu menoleh padanya.

"Bagaimana pestanya, Shikamaru?" tanya suara itu tidak kalah dingin dengan udara di luar sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author's Note: Halo semua. Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya. Saya sudah lama menjadi reader di fandom ShikaTema sebelum memutuskan untuk menulis fic ini. Saya gak tahan pengen nulis setelah ShikaTema yang udah canon inipun makin menjadi-jadi dipamerkan sama SP di anime :")**_

 _ **Jadi sesuai judulnya, fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Anggun C. Sasmi dengan judul yang sama. Mungkin teman-teman bisa dengerin dulu lagunya sebelum lanjut baca fic ini, hehe :)**_

 _ **Doakan saya bisa update fic ini di tengah kehidupan saya sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir :")**_

 _ **Okay, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!**_

 _ **Your review is the highest form of love :)**_

 _ **\- DesertLily7**_


	2. Chapter 2

" **Snow On The Sahara"**

 **Ia berada di sini, dalam situasi seperti ini karena dulu seseorang pernah berkata kepadanya bahwa hendaknya kau melakukan apapun demi sesuatu yang kau cintai. Apapun, meski hal itu sesulit meminta salju turun di gurun Sahara.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning: AU**_

.

.

 **Chapter II**

.

.

Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit pria berambut perak itu menunggu di ruang tamu. Ia cukup terkejut ketika mendapati rumah ini memiliki seorang pelayan. Dia pikir si pemilik rumah tinggal sendiri. Namun, harusnya ia tidak perlu heran karena ia tahu betul karakter si pemilik rumah. Ia tidak akan mau repot-repot mengurus segala urusan rumah tangga seorang diri. Ia adalah tipe orang yang menjadikan kasur sebagai hal pertama yang dicarinya setelah pulang kerja. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat wajah malas si rambut nanas itu terlintas di pikirannya.

Dia menyeruput teh yang disajikan pelayan rumah tersebut kepadanya. Rasa manis menyentuh indera pengecapnya. Ia meletakkan teh itu ke meja dan mulai melihat-lihat ke segala sudut ruangan, seperti mencari sesuatu. Ia hafal lekuk-lekuk rumah ini, tapi ada satu hal yang berbeda dari kediaman si pria berambut nanas sejak kunjungan terakhirnya.

Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah si pelayan.

Sejak matanya dengan mata cokelat pelayan perempuan itu beradu saat dia membukakan pintu untuknya, sejak saat itu pula ia berusaha untuk terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik si gadis.

Sedangkan gadis muda yang usianya pastilah tidak jauh-jauh dari angka dua puluh itu merasa ia sedang ditelanjangi.

Kalau saja ia tidak takut akan amarah majikannya, ia pasti sudah kabur ke luar rumah tepat saat teh teruntuk si pria berambut perak itu diletakkannya di atas meja.

Mata pria itu tidak terlepas darinya, memperhatikan setiap gerakan dan langkahnya yang mulai bergetar.

Karena kabur ke luar rumah tentu saja bukan pilihan, dengan gugup ia seret kakinya kembali menuju dapur agar bisa lenyap dari hadapan si tamu. Ia berdiam diri di sana, berdoa agar majikannya cepat pulang.

Pria yang rambutnya menutupi hampir separuh wajahnya itu bergerak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan-jalan mengitari ruangan, mencari-cari apakah ada hal baru lagi selain si pelayan di rumah yang cukup sederhana itu. Ia membaca raut ketakutan dari wajah gadis berambut cokelat, sehingga langkahnya ia tahan untuk tidak mendekati arah dapur, yang menurutnya di sanalah kemungkinan pelayan itu berada.

Ia mulai bosan. Diliriknya jam dinding. Pukul sebelas malam. Ia mengumpati si pemilik rumah dalam hati sebelum kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tamu.

Baru saja ia mencoba menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi, ia mendengar bunyi ketukan pintu. Posisi tubuhnya sudah setengah berdiri, berniat membukakan pintu, saat dilihatnya pelayan tadi setengah berlari dari arah dapur menuju benda yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut, lalu mebukanya. Sungguh berdedikasi, pikirnya.

Si tamu melirik ke balik pintu dan mendapati si pemilik rumah yang dicarinya. Sepintas ia terlihat seperti terhuyung. Mabuk, ia pikir. Dilihatnya pria itu berlalu sekenanya saat si pelayan mencoba mengatakan bahwa ia sedang memilik tamu.

Pandangannya ia alihkan ke meja di depannya, ia kembali mengambil teh yang sudah dingin dan menyeruputnya sampai tetes terakhir.

Sudah selesai urusannya dengan teh, ia kembali menoleh ke arah pintu hanya untuk mendapati bahwa orang yang baru masuk tadi sedang menoleh ke arahnya dengan pupil yang membesar. Ia tidak mengharapkan reaksi itu.

"Bagaimana pestanya, Shikamaru?" tanyanya pada si pemilik rumah sambil memberikan senyumnya yang terkesan sedikit mengejek.

Pria bernama Shikamaru itu terlihat memutar bola matanya sebelum menjawab, atau tepatnya bertanya balik dengan malas.

"Merepotkan saja. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau tidur di kamarku tanpa memberi tahu terlebih dahulu?"

Si pria berambut perak tadi hanya terkekeh dan menolehkan kembali pandangannya ke arah depan sementara Shikamaru menoleh ke pelayannya. Ia merasa sedikit berdosa sudah menyiksa pelayannya dengan kedatangan pria itu.

Tiba-tiba dirogohnya sakunya lalu memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada si pelayan.

"Ini untukmu, ambilah! Anggap saja bonus karena sudah menunggu sampai larut," katanya.

Si pelayan cepat-cepat membungkuk, mengambil uang yang memang dibutuhkannya itu dari tangan majikan dengan ragu-ragu, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. Isyarat mata Shikamaru membuatnya buru-buru kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa barangnya, lalu kembali lagi ke ruang depan untuk berpamitan pada Shikamaru dan tamunya. Akhirnya ia bisa pulang.

Setelah memastikan sosok pelayan itu lenyap dari balik pagar, ia menutup pintu depan rumah, lalu menguncinya sebelum ia melangkah gontai ke arah sofa ruang tamu.

Sofa usang itu berderit saat tubuh kekarnya ia hempaskan ke sana. Kedua tangannya ia buka lebar-lebar dan direntangkannya di atas sandaran sofa. Kalau saja bukan karena kehadiran tamu yang sedang melirik bosan kepadanya itu, ia mungkin sudah jatuh ke alam mimpi detik ini juga.

"Ada apa kemari?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi dengan kelopak mata yang setengah terbuka.

"Selamat atas undangan pestanya," jawab si tamu sama sekali relevan dengan pertanyaan. Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahi dan meluruskan punggungnya yang tadi dalam posisi bersandar.

"Kau kesini, tanpa memberi tahu, hanya untuk memberi selamat, Kakashi?"

Pria yang ternyata bernama Kakashi itu terkekeh lalu menyilangkan kakinya.

"Menurutmu?" tanyanya balik. Ia puas sekali melihat ekspresi Shikamaru yang mati-matian menahan kantuk.

Shikamaru menguap bosan dan tidak menjawab.

"Konoha mengirimkan pasukan tambahan ke perbatasan Suna," Kakashi tiba-tiba berkata. Ia melirik-lirik ke segala penjuru ruangan ketika kalimat itu habis meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Aku hanya menyewa satu pelayan," ucap Shikamaru membaca gerak mata Kakashi. "Lagipula ia biasanya aku suruh pulang setelah jam enam sore," lanjutnya.

"Dasar bodoh," Kakashi berkata dengan nada sengit. "Buat apa membayar pelayan? Kau tidak bisa mengurusi dirimu sendiri?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam, tetap menampilkan ekspresi menahan kantuknya.

"Kau harus hati-hati terhadapnya."

"Tenang saja," Shikamaru berkata santai. "Kau lihat matanya tadi? Dia sama sekali bukan ancaman," ia menguap lagi sebelum melanjutkan, "aku tidak mau harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah setelah pulang dari kantor. Cobalah seminggu saja tinggal di sini! Panasnya membuat tenagaku habis."

Kakashi kembali terkekah melihat Shikamaru yang sedang menggerutu. Dan Shikamaru, ia kembali melemparkan pandangan -bisa kau pergi saja dari sini?- pada Kakashi.

"Omong-omong," Shikamaru baru sadar akan satu hal. "Kenapa kau tidak masuk dari bawah?" dahinya mengkerut.

"Aku masuk dari bawah dan mengetahui ada gerak gerik orang lain dalam rumahmu. Menurutmu apakah merupakan pilihan yang bagus jika aku tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya sedangkan ia tahu bahwa pintu depan tidak pernah terbuka dari tadi?" Kakashi menjawab dengan nada kesal.

"Cih," Shikamaru kembali memutar bola matanya sebelum berkata, "lagipula kau juga yang salah. Siapa suruh datang tanpa memberi berita?" tanyanya tidak kalah kesal.

Shikamaru kembali menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa pegal ke sofa.

"Bagaimana tadi, pasukan Konoha?"

"Hampir dua kali lipat," Kakashi melapangkan tenggorokannya, "hampir dua kali lipat pasukan Konoha dikirim ke perbatasan Suna," lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Oto?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Belum ada rencana yang terendus sejak penarikan pasukan mereka dari perbatasan. Beruntung Sai bisa mencium rencana Oto untuk lepas dari sekutu dengan cepat," Kakashi menggantung kalimatnya di sana lalu melanjutkan, "sebelum tikus-tikus kecil yang harus diurusi menjadi bertambah banyak."

"Hn," hanya itu balasan Shikamaru. Kelopak matanya semakin menutup.

"Kazekage malang itu pasti sangat senang dengan kinerjamu, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru tidak menjawab apa-apa kali ini.

Jiwanya benar-benar akan memasuki alam mimpi akibat keheningan yang ada di ruangan itu sejak kalimat mengenai Kazekage dilontarkan oleh Kakashi. Matanya yang sempat terpejam beberapa detik tiba-tiba kembali ia buka. Ia mengendus ada sesuatu yang masih tertinggal dari pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Apa yang belum kau katakan, Kakashi?"

Kakashi tersenyum miring. Tangannya bergerak ke dalam saku celananya, mengambil sesuatu.

Secarik kertas.

"Ini" katanya sambil memberikan kertas itu pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru belum sempat membaca isi kertas tersebut saat raga Kakashi bergerak pamit menuju pintu bawah tanah, meninggalkannya sendirian di ruangan yang mulai dingin tersebut.

.

.

.

Shikamaru terbangun akibat silau cahaya matahari pagi yang menembak matanya. Diliriknya ke arah meja yang ada di samping tempat tidur, ia lihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.30. Sayup-sayup didengarnya suara dentingan panci dan sendok dari arah dapur. Pelayannya pasti sudah berada di sana sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Seperti itu rutinitas gadis muda tersebut sejak dipekerjakan Shikamaru selama dua bulan terakhir, datang jam enam pagi dan pulang jam enam sore. Baru tadi malam pengecualian terjadi. Sepertinya ia tidak akan lagi membuat pengecualian tadi malam itu terulang kembali.

Masih ada waktu satu setengah jam lagi sebelum sosoknya harus berada di kantor. Ia menghela nafas dan membiarkan kelopak matanya membuka dengan penuh, kembali menatap langit-langit kamar.

Pikirannya berkunjung ke masa lalu, tidak jauh-jauh, hanya beberapa bulan jauhnya. Banyak hal bisa terjadi dalam waktu beberapa bulan. Tiga bulan yang lalu ia masih tinggal bersama orang yang selama ini membiayai hidup dan sekolahnya, Ibushi Shirogane. Sungguh pria yang baik hati, kenangnya.

Ia bertemu Ibushi di sekolah anak-anak pengungsi yang dibangun relawan, kira-kira sebelas tahun lalu. Otaknya yang jenius serta intuisi kepemimpinannya yang tidak bisa disembunyikan menarik perhatian banyak orang, tak terkecuali Ibushi. Sesuai dengan apa yang telah dikalkulasikannya, Ibushi mengangkatnya sebagai anak dan menyekolahkannya di sekolah pribumi. Ia mendapatkan pendidikan dan kehidupan yang layak, sangat jauh lebih layak dibandingkan ribuan anak-anak lain seusianya.

Adalah perang. Hal yang merenggut jutaan hal berharga dari jutaan orang.

Lima negara yang dulunya bergabung dalam satu aliansi akhirnya terpecah belah. Bencana itu dimulai saat percobaan kudeta dilancarkan oleh Yashamaru, sekitar dua puluh tiga tahun yang lalu, pada kepemimpinan Kazekage keempat, yang tidak lain merupakan kakak iparnya sendiri dan juga ayah dari tiga bersaudara Sabaku. Kudeta tersebut berjalan sesuai rencana dan menjadi momen berpindahnya tampuk kepemimpinan Suna ke tangan Yashamaru. Di tangan Yashamaru, Sunagakure berubah menjadi negara penyulut api. Hubungan yang renggang dengan Otogakure sebelumnya menjadi yang paling dahulu terputus. Hal ini menimbulkan pergolakan di tubuh aliansi lima negara. Yashamaru yang mengendus rencana Otogakure cepat-cepat mengumumkan keluarnya Suna dari aliansi. Tidak hanya itu, Yashamaru akhirnya mengirimkan pasukan ke wilayah Otogakure yang masih menjadi anggota sah dari aliansi. Perang antara Sunagakure melawan empat negara lainnyapun tidak bisa dielakkan.

Di tangan Yashamaru juga, Suna berubah menjadi negara yang memiliki angkatan perang yang kuat. Namun, kepemimpinan Yashamaru yang sangat otoriter juga menimbulkan gesekan dalam tubuh kepemimpinan Suna sendiri. Saat itulah dinasti Sabaku bergerak kembali, mencoba muncul dari dalam tanah. Usaha kudeta sekaligus balas dendam dengan sangat apik dilancarkan kali ini. Akhirnya Suna kembali ke tangan Sabaku. Namun, sayang, Kazekage keempat meninggal dunia kurang lebih satu tahun setelah Sabaku berjaya kembali. Sabaku Gaara yang saat itu baru berumur tujuh belas tahun langsung dipilih menjadi penerus ayahnya.

Sedangkan Shikamaru, ia bekerja sebagai anggota militer Suna setelah tamat dari pendidikan angkatan. Kinerjanya yang luar biasa membuatnya dipromosikan untuk menjadi bagian dari pasukan elit Sunagakure sebagai salah satu ahli strategi. Tidak ada yang bisa memungkiri kejeniusan dan kelihaiannya dalam menyusun strategi peperangan. Pada akhirnya, iapun sah menjadi bagian dari pasukan elit Sunagakure kurang dari tiga bulan yang lalu. Ayah angkatnya, Ibushi, tidak sempat melihatnya berangkat kerja menuju kantor pasukan elit setiap pagi karena ia terlebih dahulu dipanggil Yang Maha Kuasa tepat satu minggu sebelum pelantikan Shikamaru. Ia kembali sebagai sebatang kara dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memiliki kediaman sendiri.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Shikamaru membuat gebrakan. Otogakure mundur dari perbatasan ketika Shikamaru baru saja mengabdikan diri selama dua bulan.

Hal-hal yang terjadi selama beberapa bulan terakhir terus berputar-putar di kepalanya saat matanya menerawang langit-langit kamar.

Akhirnya tubuhnya bangkit dari tempat tidur, bersiap menghadapi hari yang panjang ini.

.

.

.

Shikamaru sedang duduk dibalik meja kerjanya saat hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.40. Tumpukan kertas yang berada di depannya sudah sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu tidak mampu lagi menarik perhatian. Berulang kali ia melirik arlojinya saat tangannya masih saja pura-pura ia sibukkan dengan menulis sesuatu yang entah apa.

Pukul 10.45. Ia lihat beberapa orang berlalu lalang di depannya. Semua tampak biasa saja. Beberapa terdengar berkelakar di tengah pekerjaan yang sudah menunggu untuk diselesaikan. Sudut matanya kembali ia gunakan untuk melihat benda berdetik di pergelangan tangannya.

Tangannya bergerak ke arah saku celana untuk mengambil pemantik api berwana perak. Ia nyalakan pemantik itu sebanyak tiga kali saat didengarnya sesuatu yang bising dari arah atas.

Sudah dimulai, pikirnya.

Ruangan yang tadinya damai mendadak gempar setelah mendengar suara bising tersebut. Dari balik jendela, beberapa kepala melihat benda-benda besi itu berterbangan. Puluhan pesawat tempur sedang bergerak menuju arah perbatasan.

"Konoha!" seorang pria berteriak ketika melihat sebuah lambang yang tertempel di bagian ekor pesawat-pesawat tersebut.

Suara bising pesawat tempur tiba-tiba terkalahkan dengan suara bel peringatan.

Shikamaru dan semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut bergerak secepat kilat menuju destinasi yang sudah disesuaikan dengan masing-masing kelompok pasukan.

Dirinya dan empat belas orang lainnya tergabung dalam pasukan A. Pasukan yang dipimpin Sasori tersebut membentuk formasi khusus, membawa senjata-senjata andalan mereka, bergerak menuju gedung paling penting di negeri itu.

Gedung Kazekage.

.

.

.

Pukul 10.50. Pasukan A sudah berada beberapa meter dari gedung utama Kazekage. Beberapa _tank_ baja terlihat siap siaga jika saja penyelamatan melalui udara gagal dilakukan. Shikamaru dan Sasori sedang berada di barisan depan pasukannya. Mata tajam Shikamaru menatap gedung di depannya lekat-lekat. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Kazekage di sana.

"Kita harus masuk," Shikamaru disadarkan oleh suara kapten pasukan yang tidak lain adalah Sasori.

Belum sempat Shikamaru mengiyakan, rentetan suara tembakan mulai terdengar dari dalam gedung tersebut.

"Sial!" geram Sasori.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa masuk?"

.

.

.

Pukul 10.53, Sasori, Shikamaru dan enam orang lainnya sudah berada di dalam gedung utama Kazekage. Sasori membagi pasukan A menjadi dua kelompok. Enam orang bergerak bersamanya ke dalam gedung , sementara sembilan orang lainnya berjaga di sekitar gedung.

Pemandangan mengenaskan terpampang nyata di hadapan mereka. Beberapa pegawai terlihat tergeletak bersimbah darah di lantai. Beberapa lagi terlihat meringis kesakitan dan terduduk tidak berdaya di sudut ruangan, merintih meminta pertolongan.

 _DOR!_

Sebuah tembakan melesat ke arah mereka, yang untungnya meleset dan mengenai lemari kaca.

"Kau pergi ke ruangan Kazekage, biarkan aku mengurus lantai satu," perintah Sasori pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru dan dua orang lain dengan sigap bergerak menuju ruangan Kazekage di lantai dua sambil terus dalam posisi siaga memegang senjata api.

Pukul 10.55, Shikamaru sampai di depan ruangan Kazekage. Di depan ruangan itu tergeletak mayat tiga orang. Dua orang ia pastikan sebagai pegawai pemerintahan, sedangkan satu orang lainnya, tidak salah lagi, adalah tentara Konoha, dilihat dari seragamnya. Shikamaru kenal persis dengan seragam itu.

Ia mendobrak pintu tersebut lalu cepat-cepat menarik badannya ke balik dinding, mencegah agar peluru panas tidak menembus badannya jika saja seseorang bersenjata ada di dalam sana.

Hening ia dapatkan. Tidak ada siapapun di dalam sana. Shikamaru memerintahkan dua orang di belakangnya untuk memeriksa ruangan lalu mendapati mereka berdua kembali dengan laporan bahwa ruangan itu benar-benar kosong.

Shikamaru mulai panik dalam hati. Kemana perginya sang Kazekage, pikirnya.

"Sial!" ia terdengar mengutuk. Ia tahu persis bahwa Kazekage muda itu memang mempunyai keahlian dalam menhadapi musuh secara langsung di medan perang. Ia pernah mendengar cerita bahwa sang Kazekage pernah membunuh belasan orang ketika kudeta digulirkan oleh ayahnya pada pemerintahan Yashamaru.

Shikamaru dan dua orang lainnya kembali dikejutkan oleh rentetan bunyi tembakan dari lorong sebelah kanan. Sontak, mereka langsung bergerak ke arah suara. Itu pasti Kazekage, pikir Shikamaru.

Benar saja. Ketika hendak sampai di sudut lorong, mereka mendapati pemandangan yang tidak terduga. Mereka melihat sosok Kazekage berlari tertatih ke arah mereka sambil memegang lengan kanannya yang sudah penuh dengan darah. Tertembak, sepertinya.

Hampir saja langkah mereka dan Kazekage tidak bertemu di satu titik jika Shikamaru kurang cepat melihat sesosok tentara Konoha yang berdiri di belakang Kazekage sambil mengarahkan mulut pistolnya ke arah lelaki berambut merah tersebut.

"Di belakangmu!" teriak Shikamaru sambil tangannya dengan kasar menarik lengan Kazekage dan menembakkan pistolnya ke arah tentara malang itu. Kazekage muda itu terhempas ke dinding dan meringis kesakitan, bersamaan dengan suara tembakan yang tepat mengenai jantung tentara Konoha yang hampir saja merenggut nyawanya.

Pukul 10.59, Shikamaru melirik jam di tangannya. Ia merutuk di dalam hati dan cepat-cepat menggotong tubuh Kazekage yang terluka sambil dua orang rekannya mengikuti dengan posisi siap siaga di belakang mereka.

Shikamaru mempercepat langkahnya, tidak peduli dengan wajah Kazekage yang merintih kesakitan. Di lantai satu terdengar baku tembak masih berlangsung. Ia sudah mendaratkan kakinya di sana saat ia lihat Sasori melirik ke arahnya, mengisyaratkan agar ia tetap membawa Kazekage keluar dari gedung, meninggalkan dirinya dan dua orang lain yang masih berjibaku melawan beberapa tentara Konoha.

Kini ia dan Kazekage sudah berjarak beberapa meter dari pintu utama. Ia tarik lengan Kazekage yang tidak terkena peluru menuju pintu saat ia dengar suara pesawat tempur mendekati gedung tersebut.

Pukul 11.00.

Dirinya, Kazekage dan dua orang lain dari pasukan A yang ikut bersamanya kini sedang berlindung di balik tank baja Sunagakure yang berada di depan gedung Kazekage saat sebuah ledakan besar menghantam gedung tersebut, membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping.

Meninggalkan pegawai-pegawai pemerintahan, beberapa rekan pasukannya, tentara-tentara Konoha serta Sasori di dalam sana.

.

.

.

Hari beranjak sore. Pasir negeri Suna memantulkan kemilau cahaya emas dari matahari yang mulai beranjak ke ufuk barat. Suara tangisan terdengar dari segala penjuru negeri. Penyerangan yang dilakukan Konoha akhirnya bisa dihentikan sejak sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Meninggalkan darah, mayat manusia, dan puing-puing yang berserakan.

Shikamaru sedang berada di sebuah bilik di rumah sakit tempat Kazekage menjalani perawatan luka tembaknya. Kalau sudah seperti ini, tidak ada lagi perbedaan kasta yang bisa menentukan pelayanan yang didapat oleh seluruh warga Suna. Ia melihat ke selilingnya untuk mendapati ratusan warga Suna yang kira-kira juga bernasib sama dengan sang petinggi negara, bahkan ada yang lebih parah. Tidak ada lagi cerita kamar rawat istimewa untuk Kazekage maupun petinggi lainnya.

"Gaara!" suara seorang wanita menyadarkan Shikamaru dari lamunannya. Ia melihat ke arah tirai dan mendapati kedua kakak sang Kazekage sudah berdiri di sana.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya si sulung.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Temari," Kazekage yang dipanggil Gaara itu meyakinkan. Raut khawatir dari wajah kedua kakaknya perlahan sirna. "Hanya luka tembak di sini," lanjut Gaara sambil menunjuk ke arah lengan kanannya yang kini sudah ditutupi perban.

Saang Kazekage kini beralih pandangannya ke arah Shikamaru, yang juga diikuti oleh kedua kakaknya.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Tuan Shirogane. Dia yang menyelamatkan nyawaku."

Shikamaru sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan berkata, "kewajiban saya, Tuan."

"Terima kasih, Shikamaru," kali ini kakak laki-laki sang Kazekage yang bernama Kankuro yang bersuara. Sedangkan si sulung berambut pirang hanya tersenyum ke arah pria yang dipanggil Shikamaru itu.

"Sudah ada laporan mengenai perkiraan jumlah korban, Shirogane?" tanya Kazekage.

"Diperkirakan ada sekitar tiga ratusan rakyat sipil yang sudah dievakuasi ke sini, Tuan. Lebih dari setengahnya tewas," balas Shikamaru dengan nada getir.

Kazekage menunduk mendengar penjelasan itu. Lagi-lagi ia harus kehilangan warga negerinya. Kankuro dan Temari ikut memasang raut penyesalan.

"Bagaimana dengan rekanmu di pasukan, Tuan Shirogane?" kali ini wanita berambut pirang bertanya, "ada yang terluka?"

Shikamaru tidak langsung menjawabnya melainkan terdiam agak beberapa detik.

"Tiga orang tewas, Nyonya," Shikamaru menjawab dengan raut penyeselan yang beberapa waktu lalu terpampang di wajah tiga bersaudara. "Tiga orang...termasuk Kapten Sasori."

Temari dan Kankuro membulatkan matanya. Sementara Gaara tetap tertunduk ketika bayangan wajah Sasori di detik-detik terakhir hidupnya dalam gedung Kazekage tadi melintas di benaknya.

Ruangan itu mendadak hening.

"Kami turut menyesal," suara Kankuro memecah keheningan. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk.

Hening kembali.

Temari menolehkan kepalanya ke arah luar, melihat sekeliling. Suara tangisan, pekik kesakitan, suara anak-anak kecil tak berdosa yang memanggil-manggil ayah dan ibunya membuat hati Temari teriris-iris.

"Sampai kapan...?" Temari mengeluarkan suara lirih sambil terus melihat sekelilingnya. "Sampai kapan seperti ini?"

Kedua adiknya ikut menoleh ke arah pandangannya sekarang. Hanya Shikamaru yang malah menatap punggungya. Temari kembali memutar badannya secara tiba-tiba, membuat pandangan mereka beradu. Ditatapnya lurus mata pria berambut hitam tersebut. Dan entah apa yang mendorong Shikamaru untuk tetap berani melanjutkan adu tatap tersebut.

"Bagaimana sekarang, Tuan Shirogane?" Temari berujar dengan nada penuh pengharapan, iris hijau miliknya masih menjelajahi iris cokelat itu.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

 _ **AN: Halo, semua. Chapter II is up!**_

 _ **Sebelumnya saya mau menjelaskan kenapa mereka-mereka ini keep calling each other with their family name, karna sebenernya genre ketiga dari cerita ini mungkin, Western. Jadi dalam pikiran saya, cerita ini settingannya ya kayak jaman2 perang dunia. Bisa di bilang ini period story. Bagi yang tahu film Atonement, The English Patient atau Allied, nah kira2 seperti itu deh latarnya. Dan saya sebisanya bikin karakter gak OOC, dan itu susah sekali. Jadi maafkan saya kalau teman-teman semua nanti ngerasa ada seiprit (atau banyak) ke-OOC-an dari karakter2 di sini. Namanya juga AU, hehe.**_

 _ **Terimakasih yang udah baca! Oh iya saya akan senang sekali kalo ditinggalin review, karena saya selalu anggap itu sebagai feedback bagi tulisan saya.**_

 _ **Your review is the highest form of love :)**_

 _ **\- DesertLily7**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Snow On The Sahara**

 **.**

 **Ia berada di sini, dalam situasi seperti ini karena dulu seseorang pernah berkata kepadanya bahwa hendaknya kau melakukan apapun demi sesuatu yang kau cintai. Apapun, meski hal itu sesulit meminta salju turun di gurun Sahara.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warnings: Rate T+ due to themes, language and character deaths**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter III**

 **.**

 **.**

Shikamaru memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan pikiran menerawang. Bau anyir tercium dari segala penjuru. Rintih pilu serta tangis menyelimuti indera pendengarannya. Matahari Suna yang terik akhirnya mengeringkan bercak-bercak darah yang memenuhi seragamnya, meninggalkan kerak cokelat yang menjadi bukti malapetaka yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu.

Tenda pengungsi itu dipenuhi oleh jiwa-jiwa tak berdaya yang masih bisa mensyukuri kenyataan bahwa Tuhan belum ingin menemui mereka. Matahari sore memancarkan sinar oranye yang menyusup di sela-sela tenda, membuat tenda sumpek itu menjadi semakin panas.

Shikamaru berdiri di salah satu sudut tenda tersebut. Di kanan kirinya juga berdiri para lelaki yang berseragam sama sepertinya untuk bersiap siaga bila bahaya datang atau seseorang membutuhkan bantuan. Benar saja, lamunannya pecah ketika matanya beradu dengan mata gadis cilik yang sedang menangis terduduk di sudut tenda yang lain. Mata gadis itu bergerak liar ke segala arah. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah boneka yang compang-camping dan berlumuran darah. Nasib kaki kanannya tak jauh beda dari boneka yang berada di tangannya. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak meneriaki sesuatu.

Anak kecil itu sedang mencari orang tuanya.

Shikamaru dengan sigap menghampiri anak itu, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih sibuk memantau keadaan. Bahunya sempat menyenggol beberapa orang ketika dirinya sedang menuju anak kecil itu. Sungguh lautan manusia.

Mata anak itu membulat ketika melihat seorang pria tinggi berada di hadapannya. Ia peluk boneka malang itu semakin kencang sambil terus menggerakkan badannya untuk mundur ke belakang.

"Jangan takut," kata Shikamaru dengan tenang. "Aku di sini untuk membantumu," lanjutnya.

Anak itu tak menjawab. Namun tak ada lagi gerakan mundur yang ia perlihatkan.

Shikamaru memperhatikan kaki kanan anak itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia bungkukkan badannya sehingga akhirnya berada dalam posisi jongkok menghadap anak tersebut.

"Kau terluka," Shikamaru berkata pelan tanpa menatap anak itu.

"Sini aku pe…"

"Tidak! Sakiiit…" rengek anak itu bercucuran air mata sambil menepis tangan Shikamaru yang berusaha menjangkau kakinya.

"Baiklah, kau akan kugendong ke tempat tidur ya. Nanti biar suster yang merawatmu," Shikamaru berkata sambil tersenyum ke arah bocah yang mungkin tidak lebih besar dari lima tahun tersebut. Bocah itu menurut saja ketika tangan Shikamaru menggendongnya. Rasa sakit di kakinya hampir saja membuat bocah itu kehilangan kesadarannya sehingga tak banyak daya yang bisa ia perbuat dari tadi.

"Suster!" teriak Shikamaru ketika dilihatnya seorang wanita berseragam putih melintas di depannya.

"Tangani anak ini!" ujarnya sambil melangkah ke arah suster tersebut. Jarinya ia tunjukkan ke arah tempat tidur kecil yang sudah ditempati si bocah malang. Dicondongkannya badannya sedikit ke arah wanita itu ketika ia berkata, "sepertinya kakinya patah, setidaknya beri ia anti sakit dulu."

Suster itu hanya mengangguk dan segera menuju tempat tidur anak tersebut.

"Kakak…" panggil anak perempuan tersebut sambil memanjangkan lengannya ke arah Shikamaru. Shikamaru kembali berdiri di samping tempat tidur anak itu.

"Ya?"

"Ayah…ibu…" ujarnya bergetar sambil terus mengeluarkan air mata. "Kakak, tolong cari ayah dan ibuku. Nama mereka Jirou dan Hiroshi. Aku mohon, kakak," lanjutnya dengan nada memohon yang menyayat hati.

"Baiklah. Tapi sebelumnya, aku boleh tau siapa namamu?"

"Aku Aiko, kak," jawab anak itu dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Shikamaru memberi senyumannya pada anak itu sebelum berkata, "aku Shikamaru."

Selanjutnya tak ada lagi kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil gadis cilik tersebut karena obat penenang yang tanpa ia sadari telah disuntikkan suster tersebut kepadanya beberapa menit yang lalu benar-benar telah mengambil alih tubuhnya sekarang.

.

.

.

Shikamaru memang benar-benar mencari dua manusia bernama Jirou dan Hiroshi tersebut sepanjang malam. Namun, ketika waktu hendak menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, ia mendapat laporan dari petugas evakuasi bahwa kedua insan dengan identitas tersebut sudah tiada. Jasad mereka sudah dibungkus dengan plastik mayat sejak sore tadi.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hati Shikamaru, ia tahu bahwa pencariannya akan berakhir seperti ini. Bahkan semenjak matanya beradu dengan mata anak tersebut.

Ia tersenyum pahit ketika mempersilahkan petugas itu untuk pamit. Ia bergerak ke sudut ruangan, tempat dimana teman-temannya yang juga bertugas sedang berkumpul.

"Si bajingan Konoha," geram salah satu temannya yang berada beberapa meter dari tempat duduknya sekarang. "Aku pertaruhkan kepalaku ini demi bisa mencongkel isi perut tentara sialan mereka," lanjutnya.

Shikamaru hanya diam.

Tangan kanannya merogoh saku dan mengambil pemantik api tersebut. Memainkannya.

"Begitulah sebuah negeri ketika dipimpin seorang wanita," ujar tentara lain angkuh, mulai memperlihatkan sisi seksismenya. "Apalagi wanita laknat seperti Tsunade. Aku berani taruhan, semua lelaki petinggi Konoha pasti pernah tidur dengannya."

Beberapa tertawa mendengar celotehan orang itu. Beberapa lagi memukul kepala sang tentara sekenanya.

Masih bisa tertawa, pikir Shikamaru.

Ia terus memainkan pemantik api itu di depan wajahnya.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" kata seseorang sambil menepuk bahunya dari samping.

"Kau terlihat frustasi sekali," ujar orang itu.

"Mungkin karena sebentar lagi ia naik pangkat menggantikan kapten Sasori," ujar pria lain yang kini juga menatap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Yah, mungkin saja," balasnya santai sambil terus memainkan pemantik api, "karena itu berarti aku harus membiasakan telingaku mendengar kalian memanggilku kapten, sungguh merepotkan," jawab Shikamaru tak kalah sarkas sambil tersenyum miring ke arah orang tersebut.

"Kau..." ujar laki-laki tadi geram.

Kalimat itu tak jadi selesai karena tiba-tiba Shikamaru merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri. Teman-temannya seketika menatap ke arah yang sama dengan arah atensi Shikamaru. Mereka semua berdiri tegap secepat kilat dan langsung bersiap-siap memberi penghormatan.

Karena indera penglihatan mereka menangkap sebuah bayangan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang beserta beberapa pengawalnya.

Wanita yang tak lain adalah Temari, kakak sulung sang Kazekage.

Semua penghuni tenda yang masih terjaga dan mengetahui siapa sosok Temari juga ikut-ikutan terperangah melihat kedatangan puteri cantik itu.

Sekarang, puteri itu terlihat sedang berbicara dengan beberapa perawat senior. Shikamaru menatap gerak-geriknya lekat-lekat. Dilihatnya kepala puteri itu mengangguk-angguk pertanda baru memahami sesuatu. Sesaat kemudian ia lihat wanita itu menggerakkan sebelah tangannya di udara ke arah para pengawal, menyuruh pria-pria bertubuh tegap itu untuk lenyap dari sana.

Ia sedikit memutar badannya untuk membalas panggilan-panggilan dari beberapa pengungsi dengan senyum indahnya sampai akhirnya pandangannya tertumbuk pada barisan beberapa tentara yang ada di salah satu sudut tenda.

Lagi-lagi ia membalas penghormatan mereka dengan senyuman.

Temari tak lama-lama melemparkan senyumannya pada para pengungsi. Ia tahu ini bukan kunjungan kenegaraan. Tak perlu melemparkan senyuman manis dan melambai-lambaikan tangan. Dengan didampingi dua orang perawat, Temari segera bergerak ke salah satu tempat tidur pengungsi. Mereka terlihat bercengkrama sebentar sebelum akhirnya Temari pindah lagi ke tempat tidur yang lain.

Pemandangan selanjutnya sangat mengejutkan bagi Shikamaru karena dilihatnya sang puteri Suna memakai sarung tangan dan celemek yang baru saja dibawakan oleh seorang perawat. Dengan sigap ia mengganti perban seorang pengungsi yang tampaknya mengalami cedera tulang rusuk.

Sang puteri terus melanjutkan kegiatannya. Hanya beberapa menit sebelum ia menyuruh para suster yang mendampinginya untuk pergi meninggalkannya sendiri bersama beberapa pengungsi yang ditanganinya.

Shikamaru dan rekan-rekannya masih berada dalam posisi tegap sampai seorang perawat mendekati barisan mereka.

"Kalian boleh istirahat. _Lady_ Temari akan bermalam di sini," ujar wanita paruh baya itu.

Mereka semua terkejut mendengarnya.

Tak terkecuali Shikamaru.

Mereka baru saja mendengar kenyataan bahwa seorang kakak dari Kazekage akan bermalam di tenda pengungsian yang berisi lautan manusia seperti ini.

.

.

.

Hari sudah berganti. Waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat dari tengah malam. Situasi tenda mulai tenang. Suara rintihan kesakitan sudah berubah menjadi suara dengkuran. Beberapa rekan Shikamaru juga tampak mulai terlelap. Beberapa lainnya pergi ke luar tenda hanya untuk sekedar melihat pemandangan langit malam Suna atau menghangatkan diri dengan menghisap tembakau. Shikamaru sendiri, ia tetap berada dalam tenda.

Matanya tak henti mengawasi setiap gerak gerik tuan puteri.

Kini sang puteri sedang bergerak menuju sebuah tempat tidur yang dihuni oleh gadis cilik yang kaki kanannya dililiti perban.

Temari sedang menuju ke arah Aiko.

Shikamaru memperhatikan lekat-lekat ketika dilihatnya Temari mulai memeriksa keadaan luka dan perban Aiko. Gadis kecil itu pastilah dalam kondisi baik-baik saja karena apa yang dilihat Shikamaru setelahnya adalah Temari yang akhirnya terduduk sambil menghela nafas.

Wanita itu kelelahan, pastinya.

Shikamaru memperhatikan sekeliling. Tidak ada lagi pengungsi kesakitan yang terlantar. Tidak ada lagi yang terlihat membutuhkan bantuan. Hanya ada beberapa pengungsi yang cairan infusnya perlu ditambah dan sedang diurusi oleh beberapa perawat. Itulah alasan mengapa Temari memutuskan duduk setelah dari tadi berdiri dan bolak-balik selama sekian jam.

Shikamaru juga menghela nafas melihatnya. Ia mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya, berniat akan istirahat dan kalau bisa tidur sebentar.

Tapi entah apa yang merasukinya, tubuhnya yang menginginkan istirahat itu malah membuat gerakan tiba-tiba dan bergerak menuju wanita berambut pirang yang berada di sudut seberang.

Wanita itu tak menyadari kedatangannya sampai sebuah suara bariton memecah kesunyian.

"Anak itu baru saja kehilangan kedua orang tuanya."

Temari menoleh ke belakang, mendapati sosok yang dikenalnya.

" _Lady_ Temari," sosok itu kembai membungkuk setelah mata kelamnya beradu dengan milik Temari.

"Duduklah," ajak Temari. "Kau mengenal anak ini?"

"Saya yang tadi menyerahkannya kepada perawat untuk segera ditindak. Ia meringkuk di sudut tenda sambil memanggil-manggil ayah ibunya..." jawab Shikamaru sambil mendudukkan badannya di dekat tuan puteri. Tak terlampau dekat karena ia tahu posisi dirinya.

"Anak itu meminta saya mencari kedua orang tuanya. Hasilnya menyedihkan," lanjut Shikamaru.

Temari hanya tersenyum kecut, terdiam sesaat.

"Anak secantik ini direnggut masa depannya oleh perang...oleh Konoha," Temari tiba-tiba berujar. "Aku tak akan pernah bisa memaafkan mereka."

Kali ini Shikamaru yang tersenyum kecut. Diam menyelimuti kedua insan tersebut beberapa menit.

"Tempat ini berbahaya bagi Anda, Nyonya," Shikamaru berkata. "Maafkan saya karena mungkin sudah lancang, tapi saya pikir, tak seharusnya Anda berada di sini."

Temari tersenyum sejenak sambil menatap Shikamaru. "Kau meremehkanku, Tuan Shirogane," balasnya.

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jika kau pikir aku adalah puteri kerajaan yang hanya mengerti tata krama dan sejarah, kau salah besar."

"Bu-bukan..."

"Aku bisa menghabisi puluhan orang dengan senjata yang setiap hari kau pegang dalam hitungan detik. Dan kau tentu saja melihat keterampilanku dalam bidang medis barusan karena aku tau matamu terus memperhatikanku dari tadi."

Shikamaru tercekat. Ia ingin sekali berkilah dari pernyataan Temari yang terakhir tapi otak jeniusnya masih mampu memahami batas.

"Sekali lagi maafkan saya, Nyonya, tapi bukan begitu maksud saya. Tempat ini..."

"Saya tidak akan merepotkan Anda jika terjadi apa-apa, Tuan," Temari menyudahi pembicaraan yang mulai memanas itu dengan senyuman. Kalimatnya sangat sinis meski tak terdengar sedikitpun nada sinis dari ucapannya.

Shikamaru mengutuk dirinya. Ia benar-benar melampaui batas.

Ia baru saja akan kembali melontarkan permintaan maaf ketika suara wanita pirang itu memotong niatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak semenyeramkan Kazekage," senyum wanita itu sekarang berubah menjadi lebih familiar. "Aku tidak akan menyuruh Gaara memecatmu hanya gara-gara ini."

Shikamaru terdiam, benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kau sendiri kenapa belum istirahat?" Temari kembali buka suara.

Shikamaru kembali berpikir keras mengolah jawaban yang harus dilontarkannya setelah sebelumnya ikut bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia belum istirahat.

"Saya belum mengantuk, _Lady_ Temari," akhirnya jawaban klise itu yang keluar.

"Oh, saya pikir Anda adalah orang yang sangat senang tertidur jika punya kesempatan, Tuan Shirogane" Temari kembali bertutur sambil memperlihatkan senyum simpulnya.

Lagi, pikir Shikamaru.

Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran wanita ini.

"Saya sempat berkali-kali melihat raut bosan Anda ketika di pesta beberapa waktu lalu," si pirang menyudahi kalimatnya.

Shikamaru menatap dalam ke dalam manik hijau itu, berusaha membaca alur pikiran si pemiliknya. Si wanita dengan berani menatap balik tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

Dan akhirnya Shikamaru sadar bahwa sang puteri sedang _bermain_ dengannya.

Membuat Shikamaru bertarung dengan otaknya yang berkali-kali memperingatinya tentang batas.

"Kalau begitu, saya kembali minta maaf, Nyonya, jika terlihat seperti tidak menikmati pesta Anda."

Hanya itu balasan Shikamaru sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya.

Semakin ia tatap mata itu, semakin hilang akalnya. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia beranjak dari hadapan wanita itu.

"Kau terlalu formal," kekeh Temari. "Kita sedang berada di pengungsian. Tengah malam. Tidak ada petinggi negara di sini," lanjutnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Niat Shikamaru untuk enyah kembali padam ketika melihat tawa sang puteri.

"Panggil saja aku Temari."

"Shikamaru," jawaban itu begitu cepat meluncur dari bibirnya. Temari kembali terkekeh.

Diam kembali menyapa.

" _Lady_..."

"Tidak usah pakai embel-embel itu!"

"Ah, maaf. Mengenai yang tadi, saya benar-benar tidak berniat untuk meremehkan Anda," ucap Shikamaru dengan suara pelan.

"Sudah saya bilang tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Eh, iya," jawab Shikamaru sedikit gugup.

Temari menghela nafas, sorot matanya yang dari tadi tajam kini berubah.

"Saya dan adik-adik saya dididik keras oleh mendiang ayah kami," Temari memulai cerita sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Aiko yang berada di sampingnya. Shikamaru menjadi pendengar yang baik sambil terus menatap wajah indah itu.

"Selama keluarga kami berada di pengasingan akibat kudeta yang dijalankan oleh paman kami, Yashamaru, ayah selalu membekali kami dengan keterampilan-keterampilan yang dibutuhkan di medan perang," kenang Temari. "Kami belajar semuanya, mulai dari memanah, menggunakan senapan, berkuda sampai keterampilan medis. Ayah punya orang-orang setianya yang ikut bersama kami dan akhirnya mengajarkan kami semua itu," lanjutnya.

"Jadi akan sia-sia saja rasanya perjuanganku menuntut semua ilmu itu sedari kecil jika tidak dimanfaatkan, apalagi dalam kondisi sekarang," ia menyudahi ceritanya.

"Mungkin namamu akan tercatat dalam sejarah sebagai puteri terhebat sepanjang masa," canda Shikamaru meringankan suasana. Temari terkekeh.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam beberapa menit.

"Saya juga sudah dengar cerita tentang Anda, Shikamaru," pandangan Temari kini kembali beralih pada pria berseragam militer.

Perasaan aneh di dada Shikamaru semakin menjadi-jadi ketika wanita itu menyebut nama depannya untuk yang pertama kali.

 _Shikamaru._

"Tidak heran Gaara sangat mengelu-elukan Anda," perkataan barusan hampir tidak didengar oleh Shikamaru.

"Tuan Kazekage terlalu baik pada saya..."

"Itu karena kau pantas," ujar Temari memotong pernyataan Shikamaru sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Keluar."

"Di luar dingin."

"Kau punya rokok?" tanya itu menghentikan langkah kaki Shikamaru yang membututi wanita pirang tersebut dari belakang. Ia yakinkan bahwa indera pendengerannya tidak salah menangkap pertanyaan barusan.

"Ayolah, aku melihatmu memainkan pemantik api tadi," ujar wanita tersebut sambil terus berlalu menuju pintu keluar tenda. Mau tidak mau Shikamaru mengekorinya.

Shikamaru sedikit tersentak ketika ia sadar bahwa ia hanya memainkan pemantik api itu sebelum dirinya menyadari bahwa mereka telah kedatangan puteri Temari.

 _Jadi..._

"Kau merokok?"

"Tidak ada peraturan Kazekage yang melarangku untuk merokok, kecuali di depan umum tentunya."

Lalu dia anggap tentara yang satu ini apa?

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di luar tenda. Shikamaru sangat bersyukur bahwa mereka tidak bertemu dengan rekan-rekan Shikamaru yang mungkin juga masih berada di luar. Akan sangat merepotkan baginya jika harus menerima ejekan berkepanjangan dari rekan-rekannya yang tentu saja akan mengira bahwa ia dekat dengan puteri Temari. Dirinya dan sang puteri kini berada kira-kira seratus meter dari tenda tadi.

Shikamaru merogoh sakunya. Ia keluarkan rokok miliknya bersamaan dengan si pemantik api. Iya sodorkan kotak kecil itu pada Temari, membiarkan si pirang mengambil batangan itu dan meletakkannya di sela bibir ranum miliknya. Shikamaru lebih dari sekedar ikhlas menyodorkan api biru tersebut ke arah ujung rokok yang terselip di bibir sang puteri.

Ternyata seperti ini aslinya, pikir Shikamaru. Senyum tipis tanpa sengaja terukir di wajahnya.

Shikamaru tanpa basa basi ikut mengambil sebatang rokok dari kotak itu, mengapitnya di bibir dan menyalakannya.

Kepulan asap menyelimuti udara di atas mereka saat keduanya memutuskan untuk duduk di atas pasir yang lembab.

Shikamaru dan Temari terus menghisap rokok mereka. Keduanya terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai tak satupun kata terucap dari bibir mereka sejak batangan tembakau itu dinyalakan.

"Sudah pukul tiga pagi," Shikamaru akhirnya buka suara duluan.

"Tidak ada istilah terlalu larut malam di medan perang."

"Sejujurnya saya merasa sangat tidak pantas seperti ini," Shikamaru berujar sambil mengapit rokoknya di antara dua jari.

"Tidak pantas apa?"

"Duduk bersamamu. Merokok pula."

"Asal tidak di depan Gaara saja kau tawarkan rokokmu padaku, itu tidak masalah."

"Bukan, bukan itu saja..."

"Lalu apa?"

Shikamaru terdiam sebentar, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang pas.

"Kalau Tuan Daimaru tahu bahwa kau...dan aku..."

"Kita cuma merokok di sini."

Mati kau, Shikamaru.

"I..iya, tapi tetap saja tidak pantas!"

Temari tampak menghisap candu tersebut dalam-dalam. Tiupan nafasnya beberapa detik kemudian membentuk gumpalan asap yang menghalangi rupa indah langit malam Suna.

"Dia tak akan peduli," jawab Temari singkat.

Shikamaru menatap wajah cantik itu beberapa saat, mencoba mencari konfirmasi atas interpretasinya dari jawaban yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh pemilik wajah tersebut.

Shikamaru tak menemukan apa-apa.

Wanita ini, benar-benar misterius.

Yang sayangnya membuat Shikamaru ingin menyelam lebih dalam.

Shikamaru terlalu terpaku dengan raut Hawa di depannya sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa wajah itu kini balik menatapnya, dengan senyuman. Shikamaru yang akhirnya sadar tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya. Ada sesuatu di mata hijau tersebut yang membiusnya.

Lalu ia lihat rokok di tangan putih itu kini sudah terlalu pendek untuk bisa digantungkan di mulut.

Temari mematikan puntung rokoknya sebelum tubuh langsingnya ia berdirikan dari pasir. Kepalanya ia tundukkan ke bawah, melihat Shikamaru yang entah kenapa masih terdiam di sana.

Ia tahu.

Maka dari itu segera ia lontarkan ucapan selamat malam pada pemuda berambut kelam yang entah sampai kapan terduduk di sana. Meninggalkannya dan berlalu kembali ke dalam tenda.

.

.

.

Shikamaru terbangun akibat riuh yang menyapa pendengarannya. Matahari sudah mulai menampakkan cahayanya saat ia terbangun pagi itu pukul lima. Tak cukup satu jam rasanya ia tertidur. Jangan kira ia bisa langsung tertidur setelah pembicaraannya dengan Temari dinihari tadi.

Hari masih subuh dan orang-orang sudah mulai sibuk berlalu lalang. Suara rintihan kesakitan sudah mulai terdengar. Tangis anak-anak yang harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa mereka adalah yatim piatu sudah mulai mengiris hati. Shikamaru segera kembali ke posisi siaganya bersama rekan satu tim. Matanya menjelajahi segala isi tenda, mencari satu sosok.

Ia diam-diam menelan kecewanya karena sosok itu sudah luput dari pandangan.

Matahari sudah bersinar sempurna saat Shikamaru memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan Aiko, bocah yang diselamatkannya kemarin.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah tepukan ia rasakan di pundaknya.

Ia putar badannya ke belakang untuk mendapati salah satu atasannya di kepolisian militer menatapnya datar.

"Tuan Kazekage ingin bertemu denganmu pagi ini," hanya itu yang dilontarkan pria itu sebelum lenyap dari hadapan Shikamaru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN: Halo semua! Akhirnya saya bisa update hehe.**

 **Oh iya** __ **fyi aja, bagi cewe2 awal abad 20 itu, merokok adalah sesuatu yg nunjukin ke-** _ **fancy-**_ **an gitu. Jadi ga aneh2 bgt kalo cewe ngerokok, asal ga dalam keadaan formal aja, lol.**

 **Dan btw, saya sebenernya ragu sm rating fic ini. Mau tetep T apa dijadiin M ya? Soalnya bahasanya ada yg ga sopan, tema-nya dark, berdarah-darah, dan mungkin di chapter2 depan ada hal2 yg agak lebih** _ **inappropriate**_ **. Jadi saya mau nanya sm pembaca, maunya saya jadiin M atau tetep T ya? Mohon bantuannya, ya teman-teman semua :) Untuk chapter sekarang, mungkin saya sisipin warning aja dulu.**

 **Silahkan direview jika berkenan :) Saran teman-teman semua akan sangat membantu!**

 **\- DesertLily7**


	4. Chapter 4

" **Snow on The Sahara"**

 **.**

 _ **Ia berada di sini, dalam situasi seperti ini karena dulu seseorang pernah berkata kepadanya bahwa hendaknya kau melakukan apapun demi sesuatu yang kau cintai. Apapun, meski hal itu sesulit meminta salju turun di gurun Sahara.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: AU, rated T+ due to themes and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter IV**

 **.**

 **.**

Shikamaru kini berada di sebuah _camp_ darurat yang dijadikan kantor Kazekage sementara pasca peledakan gedung Kazekage oleh pasukan Konoha kemarin. Di sana ia disambut oleh Kazekage berambut merah tersebut beserta Baki, kepala militer angkatan darat Sunagakure alias atasannya.

Shikamaru langsung tahu apa maksud dari pertemuan ini.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu apa maksud kami mengundangmu ke sini 'kan, Tuan Shirogane?" sambut Kazekage yang lengan kanannya dibalut perban tersebut tanpa basa-basi.

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan. Pandangannya ia alihkan ke arah Baki yang juga sedang menatap tegas ke arahnya.

"Silahkan, Tuan Baki," kata Kazekage itu lagi. Baki menyambut perintah itu dengan anggukan sebelum kembali melemparkan pandangannya lurus ke arah Shikamaru.

Pria tinggi kekar tersebut terlihat menghirup nafas dalam sebelum bersuara.

"Saya tidak perlu lagi menjelaskan imbas dari kematian Sasori pada pertahanan kita," ucapnya tegas.

"Untuk itu, mulai dari sekarang, Anda saya perintahkan untuk mengisi posisinya sebagai kepala badan strategi militer Sunagakure, Shikamaru Shirogane."

Hening sejenak menyapa ruangan sempit itu sebelum sebuah penghormatan dan beberapa kata keluar dari mulut Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Sudah berlalu dua minggu sejak tragedi penyerangan Konoha yang menewaskan ratusan orang dan cukup mengubah pusat negeri Suna porak-poranda. Keadaan kota sudah mulai membaik. Tenda pengungsian sudah berangsur-angsur berkurang penghuninya. Hanya sebagian dari pengungsi yang benar-benar kehilangan tempat tinggal, yakni mereka yang bermukim di pusat kota, karena memang penyerangan kemarin tampaknya hanya difokuskan di titik-titik yang berdekatan dengan gedung pemerintahan. Pengungsi yang keadannya telah pulih kini dialokasikan ke beberapa pemukiman darurat di daerah pinggiran, jauh dari huru-hara bekas kejadian penyerangan. Para tentara dan polisi tampak masih berjaga-jaga sambil membantu warga sipil membereskan puing-puing. Anak-anak mulai terlihat kembali bermain sambil tertawa.

Begitulah perang. Kematian atau kehilangan bukan menjadi perkara besar. Pada akhirnya orang-orang dipaksa untuk kembali bangkit dengan dagu tegak secepat mungkin, tak peduli sebesar apapun pilu baru saja menyambangi.

Belum ada perubahan signifikan dari siklus hidup Shikamaru sejak kenaikan jabatannya. Ia dan rekan-rekannya masih fokus pada tugas evakuasi dan rehabilitasi. Dirinya setiap hari akan berada di sekitar tenda pengungsian. Semakin hari beban pekerjaan di tenda pengungsi semakin berkurang sampai akhirnya hari ini menjadi hari terakhir baginya mengunjungi tenda secara rutin dalam rangka tugas.

Dan ia masih belum melihat sosok itu lagi sejak kejadian hari itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak penyerangan, Shikamaru akhirnya menginjakkan kakinya kembali di kediamannya, yang untungnya tidak tersentuh imbas dari tragedi tersebut karena terletak agak jauh dari pusat kota.

Beruntungnya lagi, pelayan Shikamaru yang sangat setia tersebut juga tidak mendapatkan kemalangan apa-apa. Ia dan keluarganya sehat, tempat tinggalnyapun masih utuh. Karena alasan itu ia langsung kembali ke rumah Shikamaru saat pria itu mebutuhkannya. Shikamaru tak tahu harus bagaimana saat melihat rumahnya yang berantakan dan pengap akibat ditinggal selama dua minggu itu jika tak ada gadis belia tersebut di sana.

Ia beranjak ke dalam kamarnya untuk melihat sesuatu. Langkah kakinya sangat pelan menuju ke sudut ruangan, tepatnya ke arah lemari pakaian. Ia buka lemari itu. Tangannya menerobos ke ruang-ruang antara pakaian yang digantung. Jarinya terus meraba-raba dinding belakang lemari tersebut sampai terdengar bunyi derikan.

Di balik pakaian-pakaian tersebut kini terdapat lubang yang menghubungkan dinding di belakang lemari dengan sebuah lorong. Lubang tersebut berukuran tidak terlalu besar, hanya memungkinkan satu orang masuk ke dalamnya, itupun dengan bersusah payah.

Benar saja, karena memang itu yang dilakukan Shikamaru setelahnya. Badannya ia tekuk sedemikian rupa sehingga bisa lolos ke dalam lorong. Shikamaru selalu benci melakukan ini.

"Merepotkan," kata itu akhirnya keluar setelah lama tak terdengar.

Dengan menuruni beberapa tangga kayu, dirinya kini berada di sebuah lorong yang lebih besar. Dirinya berjalan dengan santai di sana. Di sudut lorong tersebut tampak sebuah ruangan.

Dirinya sampai di depan ruangan tersebut. Ia menatap sebentar pintu kayu yang hampir lapuk itu sebelum membukanya. Ruangan itu kosong, gelap, tak ada suara, tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran manusia. Ia hidupkan lampu enam puluh _watt_ yang ada di dalam sana sehingga cahaya remang-remang akhirnya cukup menerangi ruangan berdebu tersebut. Tampaklah sebuah meja kecil dengan beberapa kursi yang tersebar di penjuru ruangan. Kosong, masih tak ada siapa-siapa. Mata kelam Shikamaru mengobservasi beberapa detik sebelum kakinya ia gerakkan menuju salah satu sisi ruangan.

Tangannya kembali meraba-raba sesuatu yang ada pada dinding di depannya sampai terdengar suara derikan yang kurang lebih sama dengan yang tadi.

Dari balik sana ia dapatkan sebuah mesin telegraf tua yang dimakan debu. Beberapa laba-laba tampak asyik mengerubunginya. Entah bagian apa pada mesin tersebut yang ditekan oleh jari Shikamaru sehingga memunculkan sebuah bunyi "klik".

Mesin itu kini memproduksi beberapa kode Morse yang maknanya tentu saja sudah berada di dalam kepala jenius Shikamaru.

Dalam hati, Shikamaru membacakan intrpretasi kode berwujud garis-garis itu.

"Sekarang cukup. Silahkan bersenang-senang."

.

.

.

Tak terasa, hari ini tepat enam bulan sejak penyerangan Konoha waktu itu. Kehidupan warga sipil kini hampir pulih seperti sedia kala. Penyerangan tersebut kini hanya meninggalkan puing-puing yang terlalu besar untuk diangkat oleh eskavator sebelum terlebih dahulu dilebur menjadi bentuk lebih kecil. Puing sisa gedung Kazekage contohnya. Semua kegiatan pemerintahan pusat kini masih berlangsung di _camp_ darurat yang suasananya agak memprihatinkan.

Sedangkan Shikamaru, masih belum banyak yang berubah dari kehidupannya kecuali jam kerja yang bertambah panjang dan pekerjaan yang semakin menumpuk.

Pertemuan resmi pertamanya dengan anggota militer Suna terjadi dua minggu setelah penyerangan. Tak banyak yang diputuskan. Satu-satunya yang bisa diperbuat Suna sekarang adalah tetap bertahan dengan kondisi seperti ini. Melakukan serangan balik ke Konoha sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Setidaknya Otogakure sudah menarik diri dari perbatasan sejak beberapa bulan lalu, jelasnya waktu itu.

Pertemuan kedua terjadi dua bulan lalu. Saat itu Shikamaru memaparkan strateginya untuk mengadakan pendekatan dengan Oto. Ia dapat melihat senyum puas dari Baki setelah ia menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

Hari ini Shikamaru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di _camp_ militer Suna setelah lewat tengah malam. Tak terasa sudah setengah tahun ia menjalankan kehidupan seperti ini. Ia selalu berakhir seperti orang sempoyongan di kantor- paling cepat sebelum tengah malam, setelah mengerjakan pekerjaan yang tak ada ujungnya.

Seluruh badannya terasa penat. Pikirannya berkabut. Ia akhirnya keluar dari _camp_ tersebut, mencicipi udara malam Suna yang dingin. Ia segerakan langkahnya menuju mobil sambil terus merengkuh tubuhnya. Mobil tua tersebut ia hidupkan lalu dengan cepat ia berlalu meninggalkan _camp_ di belakangnya.

Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran Shikamaru, setibanya di persimpangan menuju kediamannya, mobil yang harusnya melaju lurus tersebut malah ia belokkan ke kanan. Sepertinya Shikamaru tidak berniat segera tidur malam ini.

Ia sampai di sebuah _pub_ kecil yang berada di sudut kota. Jalanan di sekitarnya tampak sepi dan gelap, membuat _pub_ yang dihiasi lampu-lampu tersebut tampak lebih mencolok dari keadaan sekelilingnya. Kerongkongannya sudah terlalu lama puasa dari mencicipi minuman beralkohol khas Sunagakure yang disediakan tempat tersebut. Pekerjaan barunya juga mengambil andil dari bertambahnya beban pikiran Shikamaru, membuatnya semakin ingin singgah ke tempat itu untuk menghilangkan penat sekejap.

Tak apa lah, sekali-kali. Bukannya seseorang menyuruhnya untuk bersenang-senang sedikit dulu?

Ia memasuki _pub_ tersebut dan langsung menuju ke meja bartender yang letaknya tak jauh dari pintu utama. Shikamaru langsung saja memesan minuman favoritnya sambil berusaha keras menahan kantuk. Sementara minuman itu disiapkan, mata Shikamaru menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan. Pub itu masih seperti dulu. Hari sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul dua malam namun hanya beberapa kursi yang tampak kosong. Penyerangan Konoha sepertinya tak memberikan dampak apapun pada tempat ini.

Shikamaru tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya ketika ia dengar suara bartender yang memberitahunya bahwa minuman sudah datang. Ia segera mengambil minuman tersebut dan menyeruputnya perlahan. Kursinya ia putar kembali sambil tetap menikmati minuman tersebut. Matanya bergerak liar menyusuri sesuatu yang entah apa sampai akhirnya pandangan itu tertumbuk pada sesosok pria yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Pria berambut cokelat itu dikelilingi beberapa wanita berpakaian minim. Tidak, tak hanya dikelilingi, dua dari empat wanita itu berani menyusupkan tangan mereka ke balik pakaiaan yang dikenakan pria tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan duduk di pangkuannya. Mimik wajah sang pria sarat kesenangan.

Shikamaru menajamkan pandangannya. Ia tatap lekat-lekat pria yang kebetulan tak melihatnya tersebut.

" _Seperti kenal."_

Mata Shikamaru tiba-tiba terbelalak diikuti kursi yang juga tiba-tiba diputarnya kembali sehingga dirinya kini menghadap meja bartender. Ia tahu siapa sosok itu.

Dia itu Daimaru.

Bukan, bukan Daimaru yang pertama kali diteriakkan pikiran Shikamaru.

Tapi "suami Temari".

Iya, tak salah lagi. Dia adalah suami Temari.

Walaupun ia baru sekali bertemu dengan Daimaru beberapa bulan lalu, wajah pria itu belum sepenuhnya lenyap dari memorinya. Ia ingat saat dimana pria tersebut menggenggam tangan si puteri Suna di pesta keluarga Kazekage waktu itu, sesaat sebelum dirinya dan wanita itu berkenalan.

Shikamaru mau tak mau kembali melirik arlojinya. Sudah hampir pukul setengah tiga pagi.

Ia memang bukan tipe orang yang mau mengurusi kehidupan orang lain, tapi otaknya secara tak sadar memunculkan bayangan wajah si wanita pirang, membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa yang melatarbelakangi seorang kakak ipar Kazekage untuk berada di tempat seperti ini, selarut ini, dan melakukan perbuatan yang sama sekali tak pantas dilakukan oleh orang seperti dirinya.

Ia memikirkan Temari.

Apa perasannya jika mengetahui suaminya berlaku seperti ini di belakangnya?

Memorinya menapak tilas ke obrolannya dengan kakak perempuan Kazekage itu di dekat tenda pengungsian sehari setelah penyerangan, mecoba mencari-cari _clue_ yang mungkin berhubungan dengan kejadian yang baru ia saksikan.

Dan pada akhirnya otak jenius Shikamaru tak sengaja membuat sebuah konklusi yang mungkin tak seharusnya ia buat.

Nafsu Shikamaru untuk menghabiskan minuman di depannya mendadak pudar. Segera ia seret dirinya dari tempat tersebut sebelum pikirannya menerawang lebih jauh ke hal-hal yang mungkin sama sekali tak berhak ia jamah.

.

.

.

Kalau saja ia tak mempunyai pelayan yang pada akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menggedor pintu kamarnya pagi tadi, sudah pasti ia terlambat ke _camp_ hari ini dan pada akhirnya akan mendapatkan serentetan pertanyaan merepotkan dari Baki. Matanya sayu akibat jam tidur yang sangat kurang. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha membuat posturnya untuk tetap tegap dalam balutan seragam militer. Kini ia sedang berada di balik meja kerjanya dan mengetik beberapa dokumen menggunakan mesin tik dengan separuh hati.

Shikamaru sedang meregangkan anggota geraknya saat sebuah tangan mendarat di bahunya. Dari belakang terulur sebuah amplop besar. Ia menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kazekage memintamu mengantarkan ini sekaligus menjelaskan isinya secara detail padanya," ucap Baki dari belakang.

"Siap, Komandan!"

Shikamaru sedikit mengumpat dalam hati sebelum memberi hormat pada atasannya dan berlalu menuju kantor sementara Kazekage. Amplop tersebut kini sudah berada dalam sebuah tas kecil yang ada di tangannya.

"Oh iya, Kazekage sedang berada di kediamannya. Dia sedang tidak enak badan sejak tiga hari lalu," jelas Baki ketika Shikamaru baru saja akan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan.

Shikamaru mengangguk dan melanjutkan langkahnya sambil mengambil kunci mobil dari saku celana.

.

.

.

Ia sampai di kediaman keluarga Kazekage yang berjarak kurang lebih dua puluh kilometer dari kantor Kazekage yang menjadi korban penyerangan pasukan Konoha beberapa bulan lalu. Jarak yang cukup jauh dari titik fokus serangan membuat bangunan tersebut masih utuh seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Di samping bangunan berdiri sebuah gedung tempat dilaksanakannya pesta keluarga Sabaku yang dihadirinya waktu itu. Shikamaru kini memarkir mobilnya di depan bangunan tersebut. Para penjaga yang sudah mengenal siapa sosok Shikamaru langsung saja mempersilahkan pria itu masuk tanpa melontarkan pertanyaan apapun. Mereka melemparkan sapa hormat mereka yang disambut dengan senyum simpul oleh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru langsung menuju ruangan kerja Kazekage setelah mendapatkan petunjuk dari seorang pelayan. Tangannya masih memegang erat tas yang berisi amplop dokumen penting tersebut. Dokumen itu berisi data sementara yang berhasil dihimpun dari badan intelijen mengenai usaha penyerangan Konoha. Butuh waktu kuang lebih sebulan untuk menyiapkan dokumen tersebut.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" sapa suara bariton dari belakang. Shikamaru balik kanan dan mendapati kakak laki-laki Kazekage yang bernama Kankuro sedang tersenyum padanya.

Pria berambut cokelat itu kini menatap sesuatu yang ada di tangan Shikamaru. "Oh, itu dokumen yang diminta Kazekage?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Iya," jawab Shikamaru sedikit canggung. Ia baru ingat kalau Kankuro pernah memperingatinya untuk tak menyisipkan embel-embel "tuan" dalam panggilannya pada kakak Kazekage tersebut.

"Saya dengar tuan Kazekage sedang tidak enak badan, Kankuro?" Shikamaru mengambil inisiatif bertanya.

"Iya, sudah dari tiga hari yang lalu. Tak perlu khawatir. Kata dokter hanya demam viral biasa," jelas Kankuro santai. "Sekarang dia sudah merasa agak lebih baik. Silahkan temui dia di ruangan itu," lanjut Kankuro sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang berada di lantai dua.

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Terima kasih," balasnya pada pria berambut cokelat.

"Kalau ada yang perlu dibantu, saya ada di ruangan sebelah," ucap Kankuro sembari tangannya menunjung dinding di sebelah kiri. Shikamaru hanya membalas dengan anggukan sebelum benar-benar pergi dari hadapan pria tersebut.

.

.

.

"Serangan dilakukan hari Senin tanggal dua puluh satu Januari. Bom yang menghancurkan gedung Kazekage dijatuhkan dari udara tepat pukul sebelas siang. Serangan dipusatkan di area pemerintahan dan beberapa titik di pusat kota. Untuk sementara diperkirakan bahwa mereka mengirim kurang lebih tujuh pesawat tempur yang mulai memasuki daerah Suna sekitar pukul 10.45," jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar di hadapan Kazekage yang menatapnya serius. Pria berambut merah tersebut memakai syal yang meliliti lehernya.

"Bagaimana dengan motif?"

"Badan intelijen mendapatkan data bahwa penyerangan ini dilakukan sebagai bentuk peringatan pasca mundurnya Oto dari perbatasan," jawab Shikamaru. "Serangan ini hanya sebuah gertakan pada kita, memperingatkan bahwa kekuatan mereka tak akan berkurang sekalipun Oto sudah mundur."

"Lalu maksudmu akan ada serangan-serangan berikutnya?"

"Saya berani mengatakan iya, Tuan Kazekage. Walaupun sampai sekarang belum terendus rencana yang mengarah ke sana."

Sang Kazekage terdiam sejenak. Kedua telapak tangannya ia katupkan dan sikunya ditumpukan pada meja, menutup sebagian wajahnya yang terlihat agak pucat.

"Baiklah. Terus pantau Otogakure. Jalankan rencanamu mengenai Oto yang kau jelaskan dua bulan lalu," Gaara akhirnya merespon.

"Otogakure sedang krisis, Tuan," ucap Shikamaru.

"Yang juga berarti krisis bagi aliansi?" Gaara dengan cepat melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut sesaat setelah Shikamaru menyudahi pernyataannya. Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Baguslah," kata Kazekage sambil menurunkan tangannya. "Hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat sampai Oto benar-benar bisa kita amankan."

"Iya," balas Shikamaru singkat.

"Terimakasih, Tuan Shirogane. Kerja Anda bagus sejauh ini," ucap Gaara dengan senyum tipis. "Anda boleh undur diri," lanjutnya mempersilahkan.

Shikamaru membungkukkan badannya sebelum balik kanan dan akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ia menuruni satu persatu anak tangga menuju lantai satu. Ia menyusuri koridor panjang yang memisahkan beberapa ruangan di sana. Bangunan ini amatlah besar mengingat semua keluarga Kazekage bertempat tinggal di sini. Terlalu besar untuk disebut rumah tapi masih terlalu kecil untuk disebut sebagai istana.

Langkah santai Shikamaru tiba-tiba berhenti ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah percakapan yang aneh. Agak terlalu kasar untuk sebuah percakapan biasa. Suara berat seorang laki-laki terdengar agak membentak dan beberapa kata makian terdengar jelas oleh telinganya.

Shikamaru hampir saja masa bodoh dan memilih pergi dari sana sebelum ia mendengar sebuah suara yang amat dikenalnya membalas makian suara laki-laki tadi dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Silahkan berbuat semaumu tapi jangan kau rusak nama keluarga kami!"

Itu suara Temari.

Hati Shikamaru memaksa kedua kakinya untuk melangkah mendekati sumber suara. Akhirnya ia sampai di depan sebuah ruangan yang hanya dibatasi tirai dari koridor utama. Pemandangan yang ia lihat setelahnya hampir menyulut api di hati.

Pria yang ia kenal sebagai Daimaru itu kini melayangkan tangannya di udara. Shikamaru tau persis akan kemana pergi tangan itu. Isteri pria itu alias Temari hanya memalingkan wajah sambil memicingkan mata, membuat tangan si pria berhenti sebelum berhasil mendarat tepat di pipi mulus sang puteri.

"Untung aku masih sedikit sayang padamu, Temari," ucap pria itu ke arah telinga sang puteri sambil memegang kasar kedua pipi wanita tersebut. Temari malah menatap tajam ke dalam manik pria itu. Daimaru akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Temari yang terpaku dengan nafas tak beraturan.

Otak Shikamaru terlalu sibuk mencerna apa yang baru saja ia saksikan sehingga tanpa ia sadari Temari mengetahui keberadannya di balik tirai. Sungguh memalukan. Ia langsung membalikkan badannya dan bergegas pergi dari sana.

"Tunggu!" Temari terdengar mengejar langkah Shikamaru sambil setengah berteriak. Mau tidak mau langkah Shikamaru terhenti setelah ia rasakan tangan sang puteri menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, membuat ia balik badan.

"Aku memaafkanmu karena telah lancang menguping pembicaraan kami asal apapun yang kau lihat tadi hanya kau simpan untuk dirimu sendiri, mengerti?" Temari berujar dengan nada mengancam sambil melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Shikamaru. Genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Shikamaru kini sudah ia lepaskan.

Shikamaru terdiam sesaat menatap kedua bola mata hijau yang sudah lama tak ia lihat. Aura kelam yang kini ditampilkan oleh sorot mata itu sama sekali tak mengurangi keindahannya di mata Shikamaru. Entah setan apa yang merasuki alam pikiran pria bermarga Shirogane itu sehingga apa yang keluar dari mulunya setelah ini bukanlah permintaan maaf maupun sebuah pertanyaan yang mungkin menambah prediket lancang Shikamaru di hadapan tuan puteri.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shikamaru. Tatapan Temari semakin tajam ke arahnya setelah pertanyaan itu dilontarkan.

"Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku menanyakan hal ini padamu, tapi pembicaraanmu tentang suamimu waktu di tenda serta apa yang aku lihat semalam dan barusan sudah cukup untuk membuatku merasa terlibat. Dia hampir menamparmu!" lanjut Shikamaru dengan nada yang sarat emosi. Sedetik setelahnya ia menyesali kata-kata yang barusan keluar dari mulutnya. Ia merasa sudah terlalu jauh.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lihat semalam?" tanya Temari sengit.

"Apa pantas seorang kakak ipar Kazekage berada di _pub_ sampai larut malam dan dikelilingi oleh beberapa pelacur?" Shikamaru terbelalak, nafasnya sedikit tercekat sebelum melanjutkan, "maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tak mengatakannya," ucapnya pelan sambil menunduk.

Temari juga menunduk sejenak sebelum kembali menatap wajah Shikamaru. "Kau melaporkan kejadian itu seolah-olah aku belum tahu," katanya getir.

Shikamaru terdiam dengan dahi berkerut. Ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia baru saja melihat bola mata itu sedikit berkaca-kaca sebelum pemiliknya mengalihkan pandangan. Ia sangat menyesali perkatannya tadi. Ia menangkap pernyataan Temari barusan sebagai konfirmasi bahwa dirinya sudah tahu betul dengan perangai suaminya yang seperti itu. Kejadian tadi malam dan barusan yang disaksikan Shikamaru berarti bukan yang pertama kali.

"Sudahlah, Shikamaru. Ini bukan urusanmu," ucap Temari tiba-tiba tanpa menatap manik cokelat pria di hadapannya.

Shikamaru terdiam sambil terus menatap wajah yang berpaling darinya. Rasa penyesalan menyelimuti dadanya. Baru saja ia akan membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan permintaan maaf yang terakhir sebelum lenyap dari sana ketika didengarnya langkah kaki berjalan pelan ke arah mereka.

"Saya harus pergi. Permisi," ucap Temari tergesa-gesa tanpa sedikitpun menatap Shikamaru.

Tinggalah Shikamaru sendiri dengan tangan kanan yang mengepal dan permintaan maaf yang tertahan di tenggorokan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **AN: Terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk teman-teman yang sudah membaca, terutama yang mereview dan memberi feedback. Maaf tidak bisa saya pm dan tulis namanya satu satu di sini.**_

 _ **Untuk rating, mungkin baru di beberapa chapter depan yang akan saya ubah ratingnya. Terima kasih, ya, teman-teman yang sudah kasih saran mengenai rating.**_

 _ **Mohon direview jika berkenan :)**_

 _ **\- DesertLily7**_


	5. Chapter 5

" **Snow on The Sahara"**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: AU, rated T+ due to themes and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter V**

" _Love, is like war; easy to begin but very hard to stop." – H.L. Mencken_

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, Shikamaru menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan cepat. Hari baru menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam saat ia sampai di rumah. Pelayannya tentu sudah pulang dari tadi.

Tanpa singgah dulu di ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa untuk meregangkan badan, Shikamaru langsung menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Ia menghempaskan badannya ke kasur. Pekerjaan ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah.

Shikamaru memicingkan matanya sebentar, sama sekali belum berniat untuk tidur. Barangkali ritual seperti itu bisa merilekskan pikirannya sedikit sebelum ia beranjak mandi.

Pikirannya berusaha ia kosongkan. Sebelah tangannya berada di atas dahi. Rambut panjangnya sudah sangat acak-acakan.

Tak perlu waktu lima detik sejak Shikamaru merebahkan badannya di benda empuk itu sampai sosok wanita berambut pirang sebahu bermata hijau menari-nari di benaknya.

Sama sekali ia tak berniat untuk mengingat wanita itu. Sosoknya hanya muncul tiba-tiba, tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

Namun, toh ternyata Shikamaru membiarkannya. Mata kelamnya tak sedikitpun terbuka dari tadi. Membiarkan sosok itu merasuki pikirannya lebih dalam.

Rambut pirangnya yang tak pernah ia biarkan lurus di bagian depan. Manik hijaunya yang jernih dan menghanyutkan. Senyumannya yang indah, memperlihatkan gigi-ginya yang rapi. Gaya bicaranya yang tajam, dan suaranya yang tegas serupa wataknya. Shikamaru terus memejamkan matanya, terlampau hanyut. Sebuah senyuman tipis mengukir di bibirnya.

Sampai kejadian tadi siang kembali singgah di kepalanya. Matanya tiba-tiba terbuka. Senyuman tipis tadi menghilang. Kedua rahangnya ia katupkan erat-erat. Apa yang disaksikannya tadi siang entah kenapa membuat hatinya berapi.

Ia tahu bahwa dirinya tak punya hak untuk ikut campur. Namun sebagai lelaki, menyaksikan seorang wanita hendak dipukuli lelaki lain di depan mata kepalanya sendiri, dan ditambah lagi dengan posisinya yang membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, cukup membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Dan, _wanita itu_ adalah Temari. Sedangakan pria yang ingin memukuli adalah suami Temari sendiri.

Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas berat. Matanya menatap lekat-lekat loteng kayu di atasnya.

Namun di sisi lain, ada satu hal lagi yang membuat rasa bersalah Shikamaru semakin besar. Ia merasa telah sangat lancang, dan mungkin saja menyakiti hati kakak Kazekage tersebut karena telah berani menguping pembicaraannya dengan sang suami. Tak sampai di situ saja, bukannya segera minta maaf dan pergi dari sana secepat mungkin, Shikamaru malah mengatakan hal yang sepatutnya tak ia katakan. Memberi tahu kepada Temari tentang aib Daimaru yang sempat ia saksikan di _pub_ kemarin malam, serta kenyataan bahwa suaminya itu baru saja hendak menamparnya, seakan-akan Temari terlalu buta untuk melihat fakta tersebut.

Dan sebelum Shikamaru sempat meminta maaf atas perbuatannya, wanita itu sudah pergi.

Shikamaru mengubah posisinya tiba-tiba menjadi duduk. Matanya menatap lurus ke dinding kamar. Dengan tiba-tiba lagi, kedua kakinya membawanya ke arah meja tulis yang berada di dekat jendela.

Shikamaru sampai di depan meja tersebut, segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kayu. Lampu meja ia hidupkan sekenanya. Tangannya segera mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen, berniat menulis sesuatu.

 _Teruntuk Temari,_

Beberapa detik setelah tanda koma itu menghiasi kertas putih, pulpen di tangan kanan Shikamaru sedikit terbanting ke meja sebelum tangan itu bergerak meremukkan kertas tak berdosa tersebut.

Mungkin sebaiknya ia melupakan kejadian itu. Atau jika ia beruntung, ia akan bertemu Temari dalam waktu dekat dan meminta maaf secara langsung kepadanya.

Tidak. Ia harus meminta maaf sekarang. Perlu waktu enam bulan sejak pertemuan di tenda pengungsian sampai ia bertemu kembali dengan Temari tadi siang. Entah kapan lagi ia bisa bertemu dengan wanita _merepotkan_ itu.

Ia menghela nafas sebelum tangannya kembali meraih kertas kosong dan pulpen malang tadi.

 _Teruntuk Temari,_

 _Maafkan aku sudah berkata dan bertindak sangat tidak pantas di depanmu. Lain kali aku akan lebih mengontrol diriku._

 _Sekiranya sudilah kau memaafkanku._

 _Shikamaru_

Ia menatap kalimat-kalimat dengan tulisan tegak bersambung itu sebentar, memantapkan niatnya, menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya melipat kertas tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop. Ia akan menyuruh pelayannya mengirim surat itu besok pagi.

Shikamaru beranjak ke balkon. Udara Suna sangat dingin memeluk tubuhnya yang sedari siang dibanjiri keringat. Ia rogoh sakunya untuk mengambil kotak berisi batangan tembakau serta pemantik api berwarna perak.

Ia kembali melihat wajah Temari di kelamnya langit malam Suna saat asap rokoknya membumbung tinggi di udara.

.

.

.

Esok pagi sekitar pukul sepuluh, surat itu sudah sampai di kediaman Kazekage. Seorang pelayan pengantar surat segera menuju ruangan Temari saat melihat alamat tujuan yang tertera di amplop surat tersebut.

Setelah ketukannya di pintu mendapat respon dan izin untuk masuk, pelayan itu akhirnya sampai di sebuah ruangan bercat putih yang dipenuhi puluhan lukisan klasik. Sesuai dugaannya, Temari sedang berada di sana. Tangannya dengan lihai melayang-layangkan kuas di atas kanvas besar di hadapannya. Rambut pirangnya kini terkepang satu di belakang.

Melukis adalah cara Temari menghabiskan waktu luang di rumah besar ini. Seringkali ia hanya sendiri bersama pelayan-pelayannya di rumah, membuat dirinya kadang hilang akal. Bertahun-tahun dalam keadaan seperti itu akhirnya membuat dirinya terbiasa. Ia tak pernah benar-benar sadar dengan bakat melukisnya sampai kebosanan membuat tangannya gatal mencoba-coba sesuatu yang baru. Hobinya sejak beberapa tahun lalu itu akhirnya yang menemani kesendiriannya.

"Ada apa?" Temari bertanya lugas tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari kanvas.

"Surat untuk Anda, Nyonya," jawab pelayan itu sopan.

Temari akhirnya meletakkan palet cat dan kuas yang sedari tadi berada di kedua tangannya. Badannya ia putar menghadap pelayan yang masih berada di pintu.

"Surat?"

Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tak menerima surat. Biasanya jika ada surat yang menuju kediaman tersebut, pastilah teruntuk Gaara, Kankuro ataupun Daimaru, suaminya.

Pelayan tersebut maju beberapa langkah sampai berada di hadapan Temari.

Temari mengambil surat yang diulurkan tangan pria tersebut. Ia tatap bagian depan amplop, tak ada nama persis dari pengirim. Hanya ada dua huruf, SS.

Mungkin itu inisial pengirimnya, pikir Temari sesaat.

Lalu seakan sesuatu tiba-tiba hinggap di pikirannya, matanya membulat. Membuat pelayan di depannya mengerutkan dahi.

"Kalau isi surat itu macam-macam, Anda bisa laporkan ke saya, Nyonya. Biar saya telusuri siapa pengirimnya." Sang pelayan menawarkan. Temari mengangguk sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Mungkin ini dari teman lama saya. Anda boleh pergi," perintah Temari. Pria itu membungkuk sebelum segera bebalik menuju pintu, meninggalkan Temari yang masih terpaku menatap amplop surat tersebut.

Semoga dugaannya tidak benar.

Ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di depan kanvas. Ia tarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum membuka amplop surat tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Hanya ada lima baris. Baris kelima adalah nama terang pengirim surat tersebut.

 _Teruntuk Temari,_

 _Maafkan aku sudah berkata dan bertindak sangat tidak pantas di depanmu. Lain kali aku akan lebih mengontrol diriku._

 _Sekiranya sudilah kau memaafkanku._

 _Shikamaru_

Ia mengulang-ulang membaca kalimat-kalimat tersebut bebarapa kali sebelum melipat surat itu kembali dengan paksa hingga hampir remuk. Ia masukkan surat itu ke dalam amplopnya dan melemparkannya sekenanya ke meja.

Ia sandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kayu itu, menghela nafas. Matanya menerawang.

Lalu sejenak kemudian ia kembali berdiri, mengambil surat yang ia lemparkan tadi dari meja yang berada di dekatnya. Ia buka amplop itu kembali dengan pelan, mengeluarkan secarik kertas di dalamnya, membaca kalimat yang tertera di kertas itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Matanya menatap tulisan tegak bersambung itu lamat-lamat.

Deretan aksara tersebut pelan-pelan berubah menjadi wajah sang pengirim surat.

Ia alihkan pandangannya cepat, tangannya masih menggenggam surat tersebut.

Tentu saja Temari sudah memaafkan pria itu. Dia bahkan hampir lupa dengan kejadian kemarin.

Namun setelah ia membaca surat tadi, ia berpikir akan satu hal, sejauh apa seorang Shikamaru memikirkan kejadian kemarin— _atau dirinya_ , sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengirim surat ke kediaman Kazekage?

Temari menatap hampa ketika tersadar bahwa pada kenyataannya, ia yakin pertanyaannya barusan bisa ia jawab sendiri. Tatapan pria itu selama ini membuatnya lebih dari sekedar mengerti.

Ia harus menghentikan ini semua. Sebelum dirinya turut hilang kendali, sebelum semuanya terlanjur lebih jauh.

Maka dari itu, meskipun ia memaafkannya, meskipun ia mengerti bahwa Shikamaru berhak tahu jawaban dari suratnya, Temari memutuskan untuk tidak membalas surat tersebut.

Biarlah angin gurun yang membisikkan balasan surat itu ke telinga Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Malamnya sepulang dari kerja, Shikamaru memeriksa kotak surat di rumahnya. Kosong.

Keesokan paginya, ia bertanya kepada pelayannya apa ada orang yang mengantar surat untuknya. Si pelayan menjawab tidak.

Esoknya lagi, ia mengulang pertanyaan tersebut saat gadis itu baru saja masuk ke rumahnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Gadis itu menjawab sambil menggeleng.

Pertanyaan itu rutin ia tanyakan pada gadis berambut cokelat tersebut setiap pagi selama tiga hari berturut-turut untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang sama; tidak.

Hari keempat, Shikamaru tak lagi menyinggung-nyinggung soal surat pada pelayannya. Ia tahu. Temari bisa dipastikan tidak membalas surat tersebut. Ia sudah ikhlas jikalau Temari memang tidak memaafkannya.

Ia kembali merutuki dirinya sebelum berangkat kerja pagi itu. Mungkin ini adalah suatu jalan agar dirinya bisa mengenyahkan bayangan wanita itu dari pikirannya. Ia tersenyum.

Mungkin memang sampai di situ saja. Dengan kesibukan luar biasa yang diembannya sebagai kepala strategi militer Suna, pada akhirnya, dirinya akan lupa juga.

Ia tertawa kecil ketika hendak menyalakan mobil menuju kantor, berkata, "merepotkan."

Ia sampai di kantor dua puluh menit sebelum apel. Sebuah rekor untuknya yang biasanya baru datang lima menit sebelum kegiatan tersebut dimulai. Ia langsung menuju meja kerjanya. Dengan waktu selama itu, mungkin ia bisa mengecek beberapa dokumen dahulu sebelum apel dimulai. Dari sudut ruangan, Baki memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Mau kopi?" seorang rekannya mengulurkan cangkir kecil berisi cairan hitam dari balik punggungnya.

"Terima kasih," jawab Shikamaru singkat seraya mengambil cangkir tersebut. Kebetulan sekali. Ia lupa meminum kopi yang dibuatkan oleh pelayannya tadi pagi di rumah.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang insomnia," komentar rekannya itu sambil tak berhenti memerhatikan wajah Shikamaru. "Kacau sekali," tambahnya.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu," pria itu masih belum berhenti rupanya.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Waktu bergulir. Sudah hampir setahun sejak penyerangan Konoha. Keadaan Suna semakin baik. Perang masih berlanjut. Militer Suna terus membenahi diri sambil terus memantau negara lain, terutama Oto dan Konoha.

Tidak banyak yang berubah. Semua masih berjalan seperti biasa.

Setelah sebelas bulan menduduki jabatan kepala strategi Suna, Shikamaru akhirnya mulai menikmati. Umpatan demi umpatan mulai berkurang terlontar dari mulutnya. Ia kembali merasa seperti dirinya sebelum penyerangan tersebut. Ia mulai bisa mengorganisir waktunya lebih baik, sehingga pekerjaannya bisa ia selesaikan sebelum pukul sebelas malam.

Hari ini bukan pengecualian. Ia selesai dengan semua dokumen-dokumen di meja kerjanya tepat pukul sepuluh malam. Hanya tinggal lima orang di ruangan tersebut termasuk dirinya. Empat orang lain adalah bawahannya. Mereka akhirnya menarik nafas lega setelah Shikamaru keluar ruangan karena itu berarti mereka juga bisa pulang.

Baru kemarin ia singgah ke _pub_ , hari ini Shikamaru sudah rindu lagi untuk menicicipi minuman alkohol di tempat itu. Ia memacu mobilnya, sungguh berniat hendak menyinggahi tempat itu lagi. Namun pikirannya tiba-tiba berubah. Ia sadar sudah terlalu sering meneguk alkohol akhir-akhir ini. Minuman itu bisa membunuhnya.

Hari sudah pukul setengah sebelas malam. Ia sama sekali belum mengantuk. Suatu ide brilian timbul di pikirannya. Ia membelokkan kemudi mobil memasuki jalanan kecil yang menuntunnya menuju pinggiran Suna, daerah tempat ia dibesarkan oleh almarhum tuan Shirogane sejak kecil.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit ia sampai di daerah tersebut. Shikamaru selalu senang kembali ke sini. Ia berada satu kilometer dari rumahnya dulu. Di depannya tampak batu-batu besar yang tersusun indah membentuk bukit kecil hasil kreasi alam. Di sekitar batuan tersebut terdapat beberapa oase dan tumbuhan-tumbuhan pasir. Ia dulu sangat sering ke sini, hampir setiap malam, hanya untuk melihat langit Suna yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang.

Dan akhirnya, setelah sekian tahun, ia bisa melakukan kegiatan itu lagi malam ini. Mungkin sebentar saja, sekedar melepas rindunya dengan ayah angkat dan tempat favoritnya di masa kecil, mengingat esok ia harus kembali ke kantor pagi-pagi. Kebetulan sekali, bintang tampak ramai menghiasi langit Suna malam ini. Rembulan juga sedang penuh. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah.

Mobilnya terus ia kemudikan mencari tempat parkir yang bagus. Saat itulah lampu mobilnya tak sengaja menerangi sebuah mobil lain yang kira-kira berjarak tiga ratus meter darinya.

Siapa yang mau ke tempat ini jam segini selain dirinya, pikir Shikamaru.

Ia memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di belakang mobil tersebut. Dengan cekatan, ia langsung menaiki batu-batu kapur itu hingga sampai ke puncaknya.

Di sana, ia di sambut oleh wajah waspada seorang wanita.

Shikamaru mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tak percaya. Sedangkan si wanita malah menghembuskan nafas lega, menatapnya datar sejenak sebelum kembali mendudukkan dirinya di atas batu tersebut, memunggungi Shikamaru.

Wanita itu adalah Temari.

Shikamaru masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Temari bertanya dengan suara yang sama datarnya dengan mimik wajahnya beberapa waktu lalu, tetap dalam keadaan memunggungi Shikamaru.

Ada jeda dua detik sebelum Shikamaru membalas, "bukannya aku yang seharusnya bertanya?"

"Nadamu seperti meremehkan, Shikamaru." Lagi-lagi, wanita itu menuduh Shikamaru meremehkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Shikamaru tak menghiraukan pernyataan Temari barusan. Ia malah mendudukkan dirinya persis di samping Temari dan memperjelas pertanyaannya.

Temari memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Shikamaru sebentar sebelum kembali menatap langit. "Melihat langit malam Suna. Aku baru saja menemukan tempat ini beberapa bulan lalu dan sangat menyukainya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Kau?"

"Dulu aku dan ayahku tinggal satu kilometer dari sini. Ini adalah tempat favoritku semasa kecil. Sudah lama sekali aku tak mengunjunginya." Shikamaru ikut-ikutan menatap langit.

"Oh." Hanya itu balasan Temari.

Hening menyelimuti mereka beberapa menit. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Apa kau baca suratku?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Ya."

"Kau memaafkanku?"

"Tentu."

"Lalu kenapa tak membalas?" nada Shikamaru sedikit mendesak tanpa sepengendaliannya.

"Itu tidak penting. Kau hanya ingin maaf dariku, bukan? Aku memaafkanmu. Selesai," jawab Temari santai.

"Tapi setidaknya beri tahu aku," Shikamaru berkata pelan. Temari tak bergeming kali ini. Mereka kembali diselimuti diam.

"Maaf, aku harus pulang." Temari berkata tiba-tiba sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Shikamaru menatapnya heran. Ia ikut berdiri.

Ia menarik tangan Temari yang hendak menuruni batu tersebut dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Temari menoleh dengan tatapan tajam. Shikamaru malah menatapnya datar.

"Kau sengaja menghindariku?" tanyanya dingin. Tatapan Temari tidak berubah.

"Aku harus pulang." Temari menekankan setiap katanya. Pergelangan tangannya masih digenggam erat oleh Shikamaru. "Lepaskan," ucapnya tak kalah dingin.

Shikamaru yang kembali dikendalikan oleh akal sehatnya akhirnya melepaskan genggaman tersebut. Ia menatap punggung Temari yang berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju tempat turun.

Temari sampai di bibir batu dan menatap ke bawah. Terdiam sebentar.

"Bisa kau pinggirkan mobilmu?" tanya Temari menatap Shikamaru yang sedang mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Mobilku diapit mobilmu dan batu besar, terima kasih banyak."

Shikamaru mengulum senyum.

"Aku tidak mau turun ke bawah lalu harus susah-susah naik lagi." Shikamaru berkata dengan nada malas.

Temari membulatkan matanya kesal. Ia maju beberapa langkah menuju Shikamaru.

"Berikan kunci mobilmu!"

"Kau tidak akan pandai mengemudikan mobilku, apalagi di medan seperti ini. Itu mobil lama."

Temari hampir hilang kesabaran.

Ia sedang mencari-cari kata untuk menyembur pemuda Shirogane. Namun lidahnya kelu ketika laki-laki itu melangkah ke arahnya, semakin dekat sehingga mereka berdua hanya berjarak sekepalan tangan. Temari hampir bisa merasakan panas tubuh laki-laki tersebut meresap ke kulitnya yang sedari tadi dingin akibat udara malam Suna. Shikamaru menatapnya intens.

Wanita pirang itu menundukkan pandangannya.

"Mau rokok?" tiba-tiba Temari melihat kotak tembakau itu sudah berada di depan wajahnya. Ia menatap si pemberi rokok yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan senyum tipis.

Temari menghembuskan nafas berat. Sepertinya ia harus menyerah kali ini. Sebentar saja.

Akhirnya ia ambil paksa kotak itu dan mengeluarkan satu batang rokok dari dalamnya, langsung menyelipkan benda itu di antara kedua bibir ranum.

Senyum Shikamaru semakin lebar dan ia langsung mengulurkan pemantik api yang sudah menyala ke arah rokok yang terselip di bibir Temari. Dengan senyum yang tak hilang, Shikamaru memerhatikan kegiatan Temari dengan seksama. Menatap indahnya bibir merah sang puteri. Sinar rembulan semaikn mempertegas garis wajah cantik Temari. Ia segera menyulut miliknya setelah itu.

Untuk kali kedua, mereka akhirnya duduk berdampingan dengan latar belakang langit malam Suna yang penuh dengan gemintang serta asap rokok yang membentuk kabut di atas kepala mereka.

"Apa kehidupan menjadi tuan puteri mengharuskanmu berada di rumah terus? Aku jarang sekali melihatmu." Shikamaru membuka pembicaraan.

Temari menatap kesal tidak terima. Ia selalu saja merasa diremehkan oleh Shikamaru.

"Kau bicara seolah kau paham benar kehidupanku. Aku sering mengunjugi perkampungan pengungsi dan menghabiskan siangku di sana, asal kau tahu, tuan tentara," balasnya sinis.

"Oh." Hanya itu balasan Shikamaru—sama sekali tak terdengar seperti tertarik, membuat Temari semakin kesal. Ingin sekali rasanya ia memukul kepala pria itu.

"Lalu, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shikamaru datar, tanpa menatap Temari. Tanya itu sukses menggagalkan niat Temari untuk meninju kepala pria di sampingnya.

Raut Temari berubah. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dingin dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Shikamaru kini mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah bola mata hijau itu. Menjelajahinya dalam-dalam. "Kau tahu aku tak akan menanyakan hal itu jika menurutku kau memang _baik-baik saja_."

Temari terkekeh sinis. Matanya juga menatap manik cokelat Shikamaru.

"Kita baru bertemu lima kali, tuan Shirogane, dan kau sudah lebih dari sekali berlagak tahu tentang kehidupanku." Temari memanggil Shikamaru dengan nama belakangnya.

"Kalau kau memang baik-baik saja, apa susahnya menjawab baik-baik saja?"

Temari mengatupkan mulutnya. Rokoknya yang berada di tangan kanan mendadak ia matikan. Matanya menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku harusnya berisitirahat saja di mobil hingga kau pulang daripada meladenimu yang tak pernah tahu sopan santun. Selamat malam." Temari segara berdiri dan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju pinggir batu. Shikamaru membuang rokoknya lalu berdiri dengan cepat.

Lagi-lagi, pergelangan tangan Temari kini berada di genggaman erat pria itu.

"Maafkan aku, Temari," untuk pertama kalinya nama itu meluncur dari bibir Shikamaru sejak pertemuan mereka malam ini. "Aku tak tahu apa aku bisa rela membiarkanmu pulang menuju suamimu tanpa tahu kalau kau memang akan _baik-baik saja_ sejak kejadian yang kusaksikan itu."

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Temari tegas dan yakin sepersekian detik setelah Shikamaru melontarkan kalimatnya.

Shikamaru terdiam. Pegangannya di pergelangan tangan Temari melonggar.

"Baiklah," ucap Shikamaru seraya melepaskan genggamannya. "Baiklah, jelas kalau begitu."

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, Temari melangkah pergi. Langkah itu lebih pelan sekarang.

Hanya sepuluh langkah Temari menjauh ketika Shikamaru saksikan wanita itu berhenti. Kepalanya menunduk, punggungnya bergetar.

Hal itu membuat kedua kaki Shikamaru menggiring badannya menuju wanita tersebut. Shikamaru berhenti tepat beberapa senti di belakang si wanita pirang. Wanita itu masih tak bergeming. Kepalanya menunduk, punggungnya bergetar.

"Kenapa kau peduli?" tanya Temari pelan, nadanya menyayat hati Shikamaru. Ia masih berdiri memunggungi pria itu.

Shikamaru terpaku sejenak. Pertanyaan Temari barusan sukses membuat hal-hal yang sudah terjadi padanya selama belasan tahun terakhir berputar serentak di kepalanya. Hari pertamanya di Suna, tuan Shirogane, militer Suna, penyerangan Konoha, dan yang terakhir; Temari.

Hal terakhir itu—menutupi semuanya, cukup membuat sebuah jawaban terlontar.

"Karena sejak malam itu di tenda pengungsian, aku tak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu." Shikamaru berkata tanpa jeda. "Dan setiap aku berusaha melupakanmu, bayangan tentang Daimaru yang menyakitimu muncul."

Temari tetap diam.

Shikamaru tersenyum getir sebelum meneruskan, "tapi aku bersumpah akan berdamai dengan perasaanku ketika mengetahui bahwa kau hidup bahagia dan sempurna."

Mata Temari terpejam. Sesuatu dari kata-kata Shikamaru benar-benar mengiris hatinya.

Temari memutar badannya. Pemandangan selanjutnya membuat hati Shikamaru sakit.

Bola mata nan indah itu berkaca-kaca.

"Temari..."

Akhirnya setetes bulir bening meluncur di pipi putih itu.

"Sayangnya tak semudah itu bagiku," wanita itu akhirnya bersuara, "kau akan berdamai dengan perasaanmu hanya karena kau percaya kata-kataku bahwa aku baik-baik saja sedangkan aku tetap harus tersiksa dengan perasaanku. Hidup dengan Daimaru memang tak pernah bahagia bagiku, Shikamaru. Namun percayalah, aku tetap baik-baik saja." Bulir-bulir itu semakin banyak jatuh. "Tapi aku tak baik-baik saja ketika harus menjalani kehidupan seperti itu sedangkan setiap hari aku harus berperang dengan hatiku untuk mengusir bayangmu." Runtuh sudah semua pertahanan Temari.

"Maka dari itu, jangan." Tak perlu beberapa detik bagi Shikamaru untuk menanggapi perkataan Temari. Kalimat itu terlontar sejalan dengan tangannya yang meraih kasar wajah Temari sehingga bibir mereka bertemu.

Mata keduanya terpejam. Ciuman singkat itu terasa pedih.

Shikamaru melepas pertautan itu dan menatap lirih ke dalam manik yang bertambah basah.

"Jangan perangi hatimu."

"Ini salah, Shikamaru."

"Apa kau pikir aku akan tetap bisa berdamai dengan perasaanku setelah apa yang kau katakan tadi, Temari?"

Temari terdiam. Tatapannya perih. "Tapi ini salah, Shikamaru," ulang Temari.

"Kalau begitu, pernyataanmu tadi hanya bertujuan menyakitiku."

"Kita tidak bisa seperti ini," balas Temari cepat.

Kali ini Shikamaru yang terdiam. Pandangannya ia alihkan dari wanita di hadapannya. Ia menatap hampa ke arah hamparan gurun pasir yang diterpa cahaya bulan.

"Kau benar," kata Shikamaru pelan, "ini salah." Tatapannya lalu beralih kembali ke Temari. "Maafkan aku."

Tatapan Shikamaru itu seakan menjadi asam bagi luka hati Temari. Matanya ia pejamkan untuk menahan agar bulir lain tak jatuh lagi.

Namun di detik Temari kembali membuka matanya, kedua tangan putihnya malah menarik wajah Shikamaru. Kecupan itu berlangsung lebih lama dan intens, sejenak menutupi perih hati mereka.

Temari tahu bahwa ia tak akan bisa bertahan tanpa Shikamaru di sisinya, sesalah apapun itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN: OH! My HEAD and my heart hurts when I wrote this, lol.**

 **This chapter remarks the beginning of their affair ya, teman-teman semua. Yang kalian tunggu akhirnya datang, haha!**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah baca apalagi memberi review. Sungguh sangat berarti bagi saya. Silahkan review kembali jika berkenan.**

 **\- DesertLily7**


End file.
